


A Teacher's Worst Nightmare

by Poisonouspassion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Just to be safe, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonouspassion/pseuds/Poisonouspassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The student of a prestigious high school and the new anatomy and physiology teacher; one wants nothing but peaceful days and respect from the latest batch of students while the other wants control; what happens when they cross paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> School's crazy but there's only one year left and then hopefully I'll be a nurse and I can hopefully find time between work to get back on these things and maybe even start writing myself. This is a far shorter story than the first two posted but hopefully it's worth a read.  
> Matthew's approximately 17-18 in this and Ivan's about 23-24 so the age warnings are mostly precautions but if it's a squick there's your warning, otherwise, enjoy!

There was a soft sound of rain against the window, and the students sat erect in their desks, pleated skirts pressed to perfection and slacks starched with precaution, perhaps going a few steps above honoring the private school’s dress code. Their uniforms held a certain virtue, like a priest’s robes or a country’s flag billowing in the breeze. It was definitely something not to be sullied, but to take pride in, to which one student excelled at above the others.  
He sat in his chair, fluffing the coiffed blond hair, supposedly in time with the ticks of the clock high on the wall adjacent to him. Precision. It was all about precision and time. 332 strokes through each strand with the brush, not a single strand out of place. 115 brush strokes with the tooth brush to keep the pearls luminescent. Flawless could easily describe him, as well as be used to select him out of the crowd. He clasped his hands on the desk in patience for the arrival of the new instructor, lavender eyes held a sharpened gaze set forward.

A tall, broad man in an expertly pressed suit walked through the door and set his briefcase on the desk and introduced himself “My name is Ivan Braginsky and I will be your replacement instructor” he announced with a thick accent “if you cannot pronounce my last name, try harder.” He glanced around at the various faces each one seeming a copy of the next. He reached into his case and grabbed a large stack of papers “You will now be tested to see where you stand in the class at this point and at various points in the year” he explained as he handed pieces of the stacks to the front of each row. “When you receive your test you may begin” he said before taking the extras and sitting back at his desk to observe. It was a multi-part test with sections of general knowledge, knowledge they would have covered in years past, and more advanced knowledge, along with a few analytical questions to gauge each student’s learning style.

There were a few notable sighs and groans along with the sounds of papers rustling as each test was distributed amongst each column of desks. The blond took the stapled test that was handed back to him and bent down to retrieve a pencil from his bag. As he came back up his eyes studied the new teacher carefully, shifting back down to the paper on the desk at the first sign of a residual look from the foreign teacher. The blond’s head tilted forward, engaged in the challenging material. He analyzed the man while circling the answers with ease and flipping each page.  
Obviously Russian, by the accent and surname. *flip* Very neatly dressed, and hair is well kempt too… *flip* This went on for a few more minutes before the blond completed the test and turned back to the first page, keeping the packet on his desk as his arm slowly went skyward. “Mr. Braginsky?” he spoke with haughtiness in his tone, saying the man’s name properly even with a hint of an accent specific to the man’s homeland, making it a question only to subtly mock any inkling of doubt of the student’s brilliance. “I’ve finished”

Ivan raised an eyebrow “Obviously not. If you had read to the very end you would have found instructions on what to do next; keep silent and find something to occupy yourself while others finish. Next time read thoroughly.” He narrowed his eyes a bit. It was that kind of arrogance that made it frustrating to teach in such a prestigious place but the pay was well worth it the majority of the time and over time he should be able to bring the kid off the pedestal he had been perched on.

Matthew’s cheshire smile dropped into a frown. He rolled his eyes as he slowly lowered his arm and turned the packet over to read the instructions, a slight head nod as he mouthed the words and then directed his gaze back at the teacher. “May I suggest that you place such regulations on the front page next time” It was more of a demand than a request. And it was more of a test than anything.

Ivan smirked a bit “You are sorely mistaken in your belief that the world will continue to baby you as it seems your previous teachers have. I will teach you to think outside of the box, outside of the expected, before the year is over.”

The blond raised his eyebrows and moved his head back a bit, as if a threatened snake had rattled a warning. He smirked at the challenge. 'This will be interesting…' he thought to himself. Finally, someone to match his wit.

He saw that the student was taken aback but smirking. Ivan rested his elbows on his desk and pressed his fingertips together in thought ‘It is going to be an interesting year…’ The class finished eventually without another word from any of the students thanks to the explanation Ivan had given. The bell rang for the next period and the students gathered their things and left while Ivan prepared for the next onslaught of students.

As Matthew gathered his books and slung his bag over his shoulder he headed towards the door, and gave a passing glance at the teacher, smirking when their eyes met. He tilted his head forward in a small nod as if to communicate an acceptance of their unspoken little game, and then he walked out the door to his next class.

Ivan chuckled as the student walked out. He glanced at the roster for the class and the little photo identification and made note of the name Matthew Williams. ‘Well, Mr. Williams, I’ll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow…’ he thought to himself as the next slew of students came in and he repeated the instructions to the next set of students. This routine continued for the rest of the day, leaving Ivan with nearly one hundred tests to look through and he thanked the small size of the school that allowed him to be able to go through such a detailed test.

Matthew walked out to his car and drove to Hargreaves Apartment complex about thirty minutes away from the school. He went inside his flat and hung his bag on the hook on the inside of the door before running a bath for himself and taking a moment to fold his clothes neatly on his bed after removing them. He found himself thinking about the new teacher, contemplating him, studying him, trying to memorize every thread and every speech inflection as he stood beside the bath. His breath stilled and his fingers traced his skin as he recalled the clever and prudent smirk that he’d received from Mr. Braginsky. Matthew stepped into the hot water and eased down into the tub, letting the scalding water soak his skin as he relaxed his head at the back wall behind him, meditating on all of the delightful fun he would have with his new teacher.

Ivan went home or what the Academy called home; a faculty complex of cookie-cutter homes to keep the teachers nearby and accessible for student tutoring and counseling. ‘But given the amount of foreign teachers and students it is much easier this way’ Ivan thought to himself as he set his things down in his office. He heated leftovers from the previous night and got to work looking through the tests. This would be the only easy grade they got in his class, as long as they completed it and followed the directions they would pass with very few points taken off on the information they should have already been taught. He lingered on Matthew’s test, the arrogance showing even in the way he worded some of the answers; ‘He will definitely need a reality check’ he mused as he finished and moved on to the next one.

Matthew drained the water from the bath tub and dried himself off, slipping into some comfortable pajamas before brushing his teeth and getting into bed, wishing the night away so that he could see his teacher the next day.

Ivan graded a good chunk of the papers, the first couple of classes at least, and decided to wash up and retire for the night. He yawned and stretched before cleaning his dishes and heading up to shower and going to bed.  
He slept for a good few hours and woke early the next morning to make sure everything was prepared for his classes and left for work.

Matthew had woken up a bit earlier than usual. He thought that maybe if he arrived earlier he would get to play with Mr. Braginsky before class, perhaps even find out what makes him tick.  
It was a little past dawn when he got to school, and he hastily made his way to the grandiose entrance. And though he walked confidently and calmly, his insides were in knots, but not a single person could see that by the nonchalant expression he wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the chapters to come, I'll be posting weekly every Friday until it's done! If any part stuck out I'd love to get a comment about it, good or bad, for room for improvement!
> 
> ~Poison


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan arrived just as they opened the school for the teachers to enter, he wanted to use the extra time to grade a few more papers before they allowed the students in but as he was walking to the front he saw Matthew waiting outside for the doors to open. He quirked a brow “You’re up early Mr. Williams.”

"Early to bed, early to rise; Mr. Braginsky" he smiled coyly, clutching a few books to his chest. "Benjamin Franklin" he added, citing the quotation.

“Indeed but take into account that now you must wait in the cold” Ivan reasoned “as they say, there are exceptions to everything, including those things which have no exceptions.”

"That may be true…" Matthew said with a purr in his tone, "but at least I'm not alone" he said as his lavender eyes lingered on the other, trailing over Ivan's form. The suit he wore didn't leave much to the imagination. "Oh, and while I see and understand and respect that you are of a higher ranking in comparison to myself, I have no need to heed your dubious philosophies." Matthew's sharp eyes narrowed a bit as he leered at the other "After all, those who can't do, teach. But I suppose someone must reiterate rather than educate, yes?" He flipped his hair to signal that the question was rhetorical, though he looked for a response from the man. But to his disappointment, there was no facial slip, not even the slightest bit of irritation.

If anything Ivan was amused ‘Almost cute in a childish way’ he thought as he saw the lavender eyes travel over his form ‘….but there is nothing cute in that devouring stare…’ “If you must think so then so be it but remember that we train the future for better or for worse and…as for you being alone in the cold…” Ivan smirked slightly, hardly more than a twitch of the corner of his lips “well…I’ll see you later today in class” he said and walked in as they allowed the few other early teachers in. He walked to his office, having at least twenty minutes until he had to go to class for the first period. He sat at his desk and started to go over papers but he found himself playing with his pen absently as he analyzed the student’s behavior. He would need to be careful; it was dangerous to the teacher for a student to be flirting even if the teacher did not respond to the affections.

Matthew’s countenance fell at the man’s unmoved response. He blew out his breath as he watched his teacher walk into the building with a few other faculty and scoffed “How dull”, he remarked of the other’s unaltered resolve. Though he liked the subtly of his sarcasm. It was like being bitten by mosquito and unable to see or feel the welt until later when the poison has already set in. Guileful, but very clever. He made a note of it, already learning quite a bit from the new teacher.

Ivan had gotten another couple of tests graded before he glanced at the time and left for his class. He passed out the tests in the beginning of the first two periods and started the lecture for each based roughly on where the tests had shown the students’ levels were.  
Finally third period started and Ivan repeated the process as he had already and went back to the front to lecture but first he had to explain when he had in the beginning of each of the other classes “The lecture is roughly based on the average level of the students in here, for some the information will be too easy; keep it to yourself and enjoy it while you can because it will not last. For others the information will be too difficult initially but it is critical to understand it now because the rest of the year builds on this foundation. I will be available for tutoring during these times and places…” he paused for a moment to write down his visiting hours and where he could be found, taking a moment to jot down his address as well for weekends thanks to how fast paced his lessons tended to be and thanking the fact that everything was so close to campus. “If you need to see me for another reason other than tutoring keep in mind that I am not and will not be a friend to you. I am first and foremost a teacher but if there is a legitimate problem then I will make myself available. Are there any questions?” Ivan glanced around seeing a mix of interested and bored faces with a couple writing down the information. “Alright” he said and launched into his lesson for the day.

‘I certainly have a legitimate problem’ Matthew thought to himself as he copied down the man’s address. ‘Now, now, Mr. Braginsky, that is not how we play…’ the blond tsked the other in his mind, ‘how am I supposed to have fun when you are constructing such calloused walls? We’ll just have to tear those down. Post haste…’ He knew that he wouldn’t need the address for tutoring but it was undoubtedly wise to keep the information anyway. He propped his elbow up on his desk, setting his chin in the crook of his palm, showing that he was engaged in the lesson.

Ivan continued with the lesson, answering questions as they came and moving along at a good pace. Before he realized he was closing their first lesson early. He left the information on the white board and the powerpoint up for the stragglers to get. “We finished early and I don’t want to start the next lesson with this class already being ahead of the others so if there are no questions on the material I have covered then you are dismissed until the next class period” he said and sat back at his desk as he saw the students happily packing and filing out.

After all of the students had left, Matthew had stayed behind. He took his bag and walked to the front of the classroom, until he was on the opposite side of the teacher’s desk. “Mr. Braginsky, I have a problem” Matthew stated as innocently as he could, lavender eyes troubled and locked on Ivan’s.

Ivan glanced up from his papers when he saw a student coming towards his desk rather than the door. “Yes? What is it?” he asked as he searched the other’s features for a hint to the issue.

The blond cleared a strand of hair from his face and leaned forward with a hand placed on the desk. “As you might imagine, my superior intellect has made me the envy of most students here which means I don't have many friends, and it gets very lonely…” Matthew said with a bit of a moan in his tone. “I want you to be my _very_ best friend” a dark tone hinted in his voice as he stared into the man’s violet gaze.

Ivan lowered his arm to lay flat against his desk, tapping his pen softly and slowly as he regarded the student with calm eyes “Your intellect must not be what you say, otherwise you would have understood when I said it initially; I am not here to befriend you or any other student for that matter.” He narrowed his eyes a bit as the other leaned closer “If you are desperate then go look elsewhere.”

“There is no need to be so shy, Mr. Braginsky…” Matthew hummed and placed a finger on the man’s chin. He noted that the other had such strong facial features, though he thought they were probably quite lovely when he held a softer expression. Matthew gave a serious yet playful tone as he spoke, "You know, it wouldn't take much, Mr. Braginsky… A little scream…disheveled clothes…and you'd be out of work sooner than you could write an entire statement in Russian about how your student is a desperate whore." His words became sharper and more articulated; he didn't usually take well to insults, especially from one who didn't know him. He stood up and went towards the door, "It behooves you to start conforming to me a bit more. Or I will destroy you" he warned as he left the room "good day, sir." He needed the man to understand that this was not child's play in the least. The man knew nothing of his power over the school and its inhabitants. Ivan Braginsky would be his. Or he would ruin him.

Ivan tensed as the other touched him and explained. His eyes narrowed; he knew very well that the school was far more likely to believe a student, especially one doing very well, over a new teacher. He said nothing and watched the other leave. He would need to be more careful, prevent situations where they could be alone but he would not fall to the other’s threats so easily. If it became necessary there were other well known schools that would take him provided damage hadn’t already been done at that point. He wondered idly if there were security cameras in the classrooms as he knew that there were many scattered in the hallways, the school certainly had the money for them but if they were there they were discrete. He sighed and rolled his shoulders to try to force himself to relax a bit before the start of the next class in about ten minutes.

 

Once it started he passed out their tests and the rest of the day continued relatively the same. He took his lunch break in the open slot in fifth period and that went peacefully as well and allowed him to finish the rest of the tests.  
He packed his things and as he was leaving he took a side trip to the principle’s office. “Mr. Beilschmidt, may I have a word?” he asked the tall blond after knocking on the frame of the open door.  
“Ah, Braginsky, of course. Come in” he stood and waited until the other had seated before sitting again “What would you like to discuss?” he asked voice firm but surprisingly soft for someone so stern in appearance.  
“I have a student that brought up something that could become a concern in the future and it brought up to question if there were cameras in the classroom to record it” Ivan explained, leaving the details ambiguous.  
Ludwig furrowed his brows “There are not, they have not been needed. Who is the student?” he asked.  
Ivan nodded “I will let you know if it becomes necessary other than that thank you for the information and I wish you a good day” he said as he stood and left.  
He set everything down and went through his lesson for the next day to make sure he had everything before grabbing something to cook for dinner.

Matthew had been watching from the window of the principal's office and shook his head. He would allow some time for the other to come to his senses. But only some.

Ivan made a good meal for himself and dismissed Matthew’s actions as childish play that had gone just a bit past the realm of children and chocked it up to being spoiled and teenage hormones. ‘He’ll get past it’ he thought to himself as he put the leftovers in the fridge and went to take a nice long shower before retiring to bed.

Matthew chuckled to himself at the teacher’s reaction to his empty threats and thought about the other before getting into his schoolwork. He liked the new teacher, but he certainly wouldn’t allow himself to be thrown off of his success in school. After finishing the work he made himself a nice dinner before showering and heading to sleep.

Ivan allowed himself to sleep after just a bit, having prepared everything the night before.  
Once he did wake up he grabbed a small breakfast and gathered his things, eating as he drove to school. He parked and walked into the school without issue and headed to his classroom to prepare for the first class.

The blond student arrived to the school at the usual hour when the building opened rather than showing up early. He went about his normal schedule from class to the next, turning in the assignments from yesterday and listening the boring, repetitive lectures. His eyes shifted from the board to the clock, counting down the minutes to third period. And as the bell finally sounded he gathered his things and walked down the hall to Mr. Braginsky’s classroom.

Ivan glanced up as he heard the bell, thankful that the classes had been so far attentive and engaged. He grabbed the quizzes he had prepared and started to pass the out as everyone filed in and sat quietly in their seats. “This is a small quiz to test you on the information from yesterday, once you are done put it on my desk and we will begin today’s lesson.”

Matthew smiled confidently, glad that he had studied yesterday’s notes from the lecture. He took the quiz that had been handed to him and completed it within a few minutes. After thoroughly checking over the answers he stood up and walked to the front of the classroom to turn in the paper. There were a few heads that rose from concentration to envy the one who had already finished. The dark blond student that sat beside Matthew sucked his teeth in frustration. Without a single word to the teacher he flipped the page on its back and turned back to his seat, a triumphant grin as he saw Mr. Braginsky was making progress, noted by the way he spoke the expectations for the quiz.

Ivan made note of the grin Matthew was wearing but dismissed it, it wasn’t worth the time to point it out and he didn’t want to encourage the other by making him believe he was curious. Once he had all of the tests he started the lesson which went along the same pace but they finished just as the bell rang for the period change. Ivan sat at his desk as the students chatted, rushing to pack as the volume climbed, and filed out into the hallway

Matthew had absently forgotten his notebook in the ribbed metal shelf beneath his desk when he’d left the classroom. He hadn’t said a single thing to Mr. Braginsky, though he wanted to, but instead drove home.

Once fourth period came along he noticed a lone notebook under one of the desks. He took it out and looked for a name. ‘Matthew Williams’ he read to himself taking an absent minded note of the clear, elegant way it was written before setting it with his things and going to have lunch in his office as the rest of the day went without issue, a couple of kids coming up to him to schedule weekend tutoring appointments and he penciled them in and made sure that they would bring everything that they needed for their time slot.  
Once the day was over he again returned home, this time with Matthew’s book in tow and arrived home within a few minutes, leaving everything on top of his desk and ate dinner as he watched a movie.

Matthew clasped his hands together as he sat at his desk with the lamp highlighting his face. ‘It’s clear that he dislikes my self-assurance’ he thought, looking back on the way the other had responded to him smiling at being the first to finish the quiz. ‘He seems to enjoy being in control as well…’ Matthew noted before reaching into his school bag to get his notebook. He nearly had a heart attack when he couldn’t find it. He checked a second time, a third time, a fourth, a fifth even. He searched every pocket and compartment. He went out to his car and looked for the black spiral bound notebook, but to no avail. All of his notes on the other were written in that book, and he tried not to think about leaving it in Mr. Braginsky’s class. ‘What if he was reading it right now??’ the boy thought, fraught with worry. He found himself up all night thinking about it.

 

Ivan finished eating and washed up before taking a moment to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow. He glanced at Matthew’s notebook again and entertained the thought of flipping through it, he was curious if the other had been taking proper notes in all that time writing. He stared at it for a moment before shrugging ‘It wouldn’t hurt’ he thought to himself as he took it and flipped to the first page expecting notes from one class or another if not his own but what he did find surprised him. The book was filled with notes no doubt but it was of an analysis of him, he flipped through reading pieces here and there and was a bit worried with the amount of detail put into it, and the accuracies he found sprinkled within the secretive document. ‘He wasn’t kidding when he said he was lonely’ Ivan thought ‘no kid with an active social and school life would have time for all of this…’ He sighed and set the book back down, preferring to ignore it like he did with most things that didn’t warrant his attention and went to sleep. A distant, quickly smothered and ignored, feeling floated on the edge of his consciousness; flattery that someone could find him intriguing enough to attempt to analyze him in such detail.  
An odd, vague dream had Ivan up early but, as soon as he awoke, it was forgotten. He glanced at the time and saw there was no point in trying to go back to sleep so instead he started his morning routine and ate a big breakfast before heading to work early.

‘It gets very lonely...’ Matthew recalled what he’d said to the teacher, though the statement was entirely false. He could have had any friends that he wanted but he preferred to be alone and get things done more efficiently. He got to school early the next day, going so far as to ask a custodian to let him in through the cafeteria. Once he was in the hallway he went to Mr. Braginsky’s classroom and tried the door. Upon finding it unlocked he turned the knob and opened it and slipped inside, wasting no time searching for his notebook. It wasn’t there under the desk where he knew he had left it, so he figured someone must have taken it to the lost and found. He went to search there and still no sign of it, so he decided to head back to class five minutes before the bell, which sounded as he sat down. His eyes widened as he spotted a black spiral bound notebook on the teacher's desk after Mr. Braginsky had closed the door and seated himself.

Ivan raised a brow as the other’s eyes widened; perhaps he could have a little fun with this. He started his lecture, telling the class that they would receive the quizzes the following day and went on with the actual lesson, pleased to see that despite everything written in the notebook Matthew still seemed to be taking actual notes.  
Soon the class came to an end and he dismissed them. He stood by his desk, leaning on it with one arm as he watched them file out, the notebook resting innocently by his hand.

Matthew's eyes narrowed as he picked up his bag and walked to the front of the classroom towards the teacher's desk, his glance shifted from Ivan to the notebook and then back to Ivan. He waited until the others were gone to say something. "I believe you have something that belongs to me" Matthew said bluntly, extending his hand.

“And I believe you have forgotten your manners” Ivan responded scooting the little book farther away “be happy it was I who found it rather than one of the other students, lest they know of your little obsession” he said with a small smirk.

With that response, surely he read it. Matthew’s brows furrowed as he felt a scalding warmth rush through his cheeks and touched a hand to his face to be sure. How was it that he allowed the man to have such authority over his reactions? “Just give it to me” he demanded, reaching for the book.

Ivan rested his hand, and his weight, on the book “Has no one taught you manners? Or to respect your elders?” He smiled “Well then, just say ‘please’ and I will hand it over” he said leading him through it with a condescending flair.

Matthew scoffed at the request, though given the circumstances it was more of a command. “I don’t take orders from _anyone_ ” the blond replied defiantly. He wasn’t about to give the teacher the satisfaction. “It should be enough that I’m asking this nicely so give it back now.”

Ivan laughed, a small piece of him pleased to be getting under Matthew’s skin “If you think that’s nicely then you are sorely mistaken but here” he said and handed the book to him “before you’re late for your next class.”

Just as Ivan said that, the five minute bell rang and Matthew decided not to let him have the last laugh. He leaned forward and planted a small kiss on the teacher’s jawline. “Good boy” he said before swiping the notebook out of the other’s slack hand and walking out the door, hurrying to the next class with a smug grin on his lips as he imagined the other’s expression and reaction to his actions.

Ivan’s eyes widened as he thanked the fact that the classroom was empty and they didn’t have an audience to the kiss or the light blush that suddenly dusted his features before his brows furrowed sharply. He should have known that the other would try something. The ashen blond sighed, ran a hand through his hair firmly and started setting things up as the students poured in, ignorant to what had happened moments before.  
Other than that scene, the day continued much like it’s predecessors but that kiss still lingered in his mind. He rubbed his eyes in tired frustration and reminded himself that tomorrow was Friday and he would get a chance to relax over the weekend with only two students coming over for tutoring.  
He packed his things and left for home, grabbing leftovers and finishing the rest of the quizzes. He made little notes and where the student needed to improve and what they had done wrong to get points off but over all the students did fairly well ‘As expected of such a school’ he thought as he stretched, glancing at the time and tossing his dishes in the dishwasher before he showered and went to bed. He lay awake for a while recalling the kiss that had never completely left his mind. He couldn’t leave himself open to such advances; the boy was clever and persistent and Ivan needed to work around that. He closed his eyes and tried to force sleep, eventually achieving it before waking a few hours later to welcome the early light.

Matthew wondered for a few hours what Mr. Braginsky’s face must have looked like. Having already eaten and bathed he lay in bed imagining the other’s expression, and though it sufficed, another scene from before that moment found its way into his mind. _‘Has no one taught you manners? Or to respect your elders?’_ He felt his face heating up with just the thought of the man’s heavily accented words, and the smile—that self-righteous smile that he graced… _‘Just say ‘please’ and I will hand it over…’_ Matthew found himself breathless as he lay in his bed. His hands trailed over his boxers as a breathy whisper left his throat “Please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if any part stuck out I'd love to get a comment about it, good or bad, for room for improvement! 
> 
> ~Poison


	3. Chapter 3

As he went through his morning habits he found himself wondering why the unusual student seemed so keen on him, what made the student insist on teasing. It wasn’t as if there wouldn’t be repercussions on Matthew’s part if anyone ever found out about them—Ivan’s thoughts derailed at that and he stilled on the spot, cooking eggs temporally forgotten. ‘When had the situation gotten to this point? When had he started thinking about the shared looks and slight teasing as playful gestures? When had it become “them” rather than simply Matthew?’ Ivan rested his hand on the edge of the stove to gather his thoughts when they were once again scattered; this time by a more physical reason. The Russian swore coarse under his breath, words flowing hastily, and held his hand under cool water from the freshly flowing tap as he observed the slightly pinkening skin. He sighed and shook his head at himself, it wasn’t burnt badly but it would certainly be uncomfortable for a while, the worst of it sure to form small blisters. He plated his eggs and grabbed a piece of toast, using the extra time he had to relax while he ate and watch the news idly; all thoughts of Matthew pushed away for the moment.

The morning poured through the window just as quickly as the night seeped through and woke the sleepy blond. Matthew got out of bed and began his daily routine, eating toast with butter and jam and a few slices of melon, all washed down with a glass of milk. He brushed his teeth thoroughly and got dressed for school, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

Ivan finished, cleaned up and headed to work after going back in and making sure to grab the quizzes and the rest of his lesson plans, berating himself lightly for nearly forgetting them but he relaxed and reminded himself that it was Friday and he would be able to relax after school, perhaps head out to the café another teacher had recommended him.  
He arrived at the school within a few minutes and had apparently misjudged the time he had left and had arrived a bit too early and the doors were still locked. He entertained the thought of heading back home but dismissed it; he would have to leave again by the time he got there. He decided just to wait and leaned against the wall near the door, enjoying the cool breeze in the early light.

Matthew parked his car and got out, walking up to the building. He immediately noticed that Mr. Braginsky was waiting outside the door, realized it was closed. He kept a casual expression, through his heart pounded, and walked up the steps, and greeted the man as if nothing had happened the previous day "Good morning, Mr. Braginsky."

Ivan opened his eyes at the sound of someone approaching and spied the young blond walking up to him “Good morning Mr. Williams” he said in response taking in the slightly more pronounced bags under his eyes. He quirked an eyebrow “Have you been having trouble sleeping?” he asked. He noticed light circles under his eyes yesterday but today they seemed darker, not by much but still noticeably.

Matthew’s cheeks flushed at the other’s interrogation. “Ah, I’ve merely been devoting a lot of—time to your…lessons” he said, doing his best to sound convincing and maintain a look of calmness.

Ivan took in the flush and nature of the topic and had to fight the urge to grin a prefect little cheshire smile in response to the hesitant answer, still he wasn’t able to contain it completely and a corner of his lips turned up just a bit in a subtle smirk. Instead of pointing it out he played along “It is nice to see a student so devoted to their…studies.” He chuckled a bit internally ‘I don’t miss the awkward teen years’ he thought to himself, figuring that the late night ‘studying’ was nothing more than the obvious.

Matthew cleared his throat, changing the subject as his face still burned, “So what will be covering in class today?”

“Predominantly cell division, the phases and differences of mitosis and meiosis” Ivan rambled off. It was still beginners’ topics but thankfully their class had shown that they knew enough about the very basics of cells that he had only needed to brush over it in previous lessons.

"Fascinating…" Matthew said, quite bored with the topic he'd studied many times before.

Ivan literally rolled his eyes at the bored tone dripping with sarcasm “Perhaps if you had placed out of this level of science you wouldn’t be so bored with my lessons” he put lightly.

Matthew ran a hand through his hair. "I apologize. What I meant is that the material is boring. We've looked at these things since middle grade. That being said, by no means do I find your teaching methods tedious or uninteresting, Mr. Braginsky." The student said earnestly "Your passion is quite admirable."

Ivan was a bit taken a back by the genuine tone and met the other’s lavender stare “Thank you, I apologize for what I said as well. It’s not your fault we’re required to teach the same material over so many years. I assure you, you will still be learning it in college” he chuckled a bit and shook his head “though in much greater detail.”

Matthew smiled pleasantly. It certainly wasn’t his goal or desire to be impudent, especially to such a respectable man. “What a lovely four years to look forward to” he replied with a laugh.

He smiled down at the other “The freedom is well worth it I assure you” he responded warmly, features finally softening a bit as he flashed through his college years still very fresh in his memory.

“That sounds so…” Matthew’s breath stilled as his lavender eyes dilated upon seeing the smoothed out features of the man’s face. He made a note to analyze them quickly. Ivan indeed had a very regal physical appearance, with such a prominent nose and potent violet irises. “Beautiful…”

Ivan titled his head at the choice of word used and found the suddenly widened pupils odd but didn’t question it “It truly was and well worth the effort needed to graduate. Have you started looking into colleges?” he asked.

The bell rang just then, and Matthew realized what he'd said. "Pardon me—I'll be tardy for first period" he said as he quickly rushed into the school and down the hall to the classroom.

 

Ivan blinked as the other darted away and he swore under his breath and rushed to his own class, thankful that it wasn’t too far a walk. He arrived with about two minutes to spare, cleared his throat and began to speak, explaining to his class their quizzes which he passed back and launched into the lecture covering the basics of cells and their structures, recalling briefly what he said mere moments ago that they really did teach this information too often, still, they were only in the review phase and with the test results this review was needed.

Matthew had a difficult time paying attention in his first and second period. He debated skipping third, unsure if he was able to face the teacher after what he’d said aloud. But his grades, he decided, were much more important. With that the bell announced the transition from second to third period classes and Matthew walked to the room, sitting down quickly and opening a textbook, pretending to be reading until class started.

As the periods progressed Ivan had figured it out, the fidgeting, the teasing, and the blushing were neon signs and as he looked over at Matthew, nose buried in his book for the first time since the year started a week ago; the student had a crush, a rather deep one it seemed and Ivan had not been doing his job of properly and gently discouraging such affections. The Russian took solace that this was at least quieter and more easily managed than the spiteful sarcasm that was shared before. He sighed softly to himself as more students filed in with their soft chatter filling the otherwise silent room. He needed to put a stop to it before it got out of hand, as cute as the little student was a relationship could ruin both of their futures and a crush would fade quickly enough if it didn’t get encouragement. He stood as the last bell rang, signaling the start of class and passed out their quizzes explaining that once again he was available for tutoring appointments if needed and started the lesson.

As the lesson began, Matthew put away another successful quiz and copied down the notes from the power point. It certainly gave him something to look at other than Ivan. He cursed in his mind at saying that aloud. Now the man was sure to be suspicious! He sighed softly and continued writing.

The class went on uneventfully and soon the hour ended and class was over. He sat at his desk and brought up the next power point and left it minimized to prevent eager note takers from getting an early start.

Matthew filed out with the crowd of students rather than toying with Ivan today, still trying his best to hide the blush on his face.

Ivan glanced up at Matthew as he passed and made note of the blush ‘Ah’ he mused ‘he must have realized what happened…’ He turned back to his own work and the day continued without a hitch and before he realized it was time to leave for home. He packed his things, straightened up his desk, and drove home; putting off the idea of the café for tomorrow as a yawn escaped him.

Matthew had hurried home as soon as the bell rang and locked himself safely inside his room, away from the school, and the work, and his teacher, with such piercing violet eyes. It was as if they saw right through Matthew, and knew everything that he tried to hide before. It was as if nothing fazed the man. Matthew scolded himself, ‘Stop worrying so much about him—he’s throwing you off! Focus on your studies.’ It seemed that the man consumed his thoughts entirely. He had to pull himself together. He straightened his clothes and got to work on a twelve page report for his history class.

Ivan returned home and put off work until tomorrow. He grabbed leftovers and sat on the couch to relax for a movie but it wasn’t long after he had finished eating that his thoughts started to wander, movie forgotten. ‘I suppose he’s studying right now’ he thought absently ‘or perhaps adding to the little black book…’ He leaned back against the plush couch, eyes staring at the ceiling ‘I wonder what triggered it….what could have caused the arrogance to fade so quickly to affection…’ His fingers unconsciously brushed the edge of his jaw where Matthew had kissed him and suddenly his thoughts were racing down a different, darker path. Images of coy, teasing Matthew filled his mind, accented with disheveled hair and that impeccably pressed uniform messy and wrinkled and stained as Matthew panted, a flush across his cheeks and that _moan_ the moan he had spoken with so easily, flowing like liquid silk.  
Ivan let out a groan and his eyes shot open ‘When had they closed? When had I gotten like this?’ he thought frantically with a glance towards his lap as an embarrassed flush spread across his features. He ran a hand through his hair and stood to go take a very long and very _cold_ shower.

 

It was about two in the morning when Matthew finished the thirteenth page. He printed the document and stapled the pages together, setting them in his bag that sat up against the leg of the chair. He sighed with relief to have finished just as the sweat from the suddenly intense heat dribbled down his neck and onto his shirt. When had it gotten so hot in the apartment? He decided on a cold shower, stripping all of the wet clothes and figuring it would be best to start the laundry early, and placed them in the washing machine. He stepped into the tub and turned on the cold faucet setting, standing under the chilling spray as it cooled his heated skin. He dried the water from his form and changed into night clothes before getting into bed. It was there that he was haunted mercilessly by Mr. Braginsky. He turned in his bed over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as he groaned, entirely against the prospect of taking another cold shower. Though as much as he tried to…shake the images of the imperial Russian man…towering above him and looking down with a feral gaze at the novice spread beneath him, the snowy hair tousled and flaccid over his face, with that mysterious smirk framing the pallid and shadowed skin… Matthew swore in frustration as he sat up and went to start the shower.

Ivan sighed as he finally got out of the shower, problem resolved though the thoughts of Matthew still lingered on the outskirts of his conscious mind. To take his mind off of him he decided to start up another test that was geared more toward how they could apply the knowledge of the previous lessons and tests rather than what they had memorized and of course he would throw in little instructions to follow to make sure they were paying attention as they did their test. Ivan thought for a moment ‘Ah, number the tests and they will simply raise their hand and sign the number of their test. Simple enough’ he thought as he got to work.  
He worked for a few hours and before he realized it was well into the AM. He stretched and as his shoulders popped with relief he glanced at his planner and saw that both of his appointments were later in the day; the first at one and the second immediately afterward at two. He stood and went to bed, relaxing into the comfortable sheets as sleep grabbed him from the waking world.

Matthew stood up from the tub in messy panting and turned off the water. After drying and changing yet again he threw himself onto his bed, laying on his stomach and sighed. At least now he was tired enough to sleep.

 

Ivan woke gradually to the sunlight peeking through the curtains on his face. He gave a groan and glanced at the clock, sitting up when he saw that it was already eleven and he still had to make sure everything was prepared and get something on his stomach. He started to morning routine with a lackluster pace but eventually did finish waking up by the time he went to make himself breakfast.

Matthew yawned and stretched as he sat up after turning off his alarm clock. The freezing temperature of the apartment was so immediate that it made him shiver. He retrieved his bathrobe and slippers from the closet and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

He watched the weather as he ate and resolved to try the café after his last appointment given the wonderful weather that was promised. He finished eating leisurely and washed his dishes before gathering the work he might need and a spare textbook before his student arrived.  
Both appointments progressed well and Ivan was able to bring them up to their current lessons in the short hour and each one left with a new understanding and a thanks to the not-so-intimidating teacher.  
He cleaned up the mess of notes and papers and went to grab his scarf and jacket before heading to his car and driving to the little café. Ivan walked in and was greeted with the pleasant sound of the door bell and the young woman at the counter. He greeted her with a courteous smile and ordered a tea, getting it hot and going to sit in a quiet place where he could people watch.

Matthew showered and dressed for the day, fixing himself scrambled eggs and toast while watching a news program. Though soon, he looked at the clock and realized that it was time for lunch and peered in the cabinet. The young blond saw nothing to make a proper meal so he headed into town with a grocery list. He strolled up and down the aisles, putting foods and such in his cart, checking each off the list after stopping the cart by the dairy products. ‘Cheese, milk, butter, bread, lettuce—’ His process was interrupted by a clashing clang of another cart against his. When he looked up he saw a startled and slightly disheveled boy about a year younger than him, apologizing profusely.  
“Ah, I’m so sorry, sir, I should have watched where I was going!” the boy said as he cleared a few misplaced strands of messy brown hair.  
Matthew also saw that although polite his appearance was quite disorderly, by the way that his sweater sagged down one shoulder, revealing a creased white dress shirt underneath. “It’s alright” Matthew smiled, “no harm done.” He noticed that he remembered the other from somewhere. “Do you go to Westwood International Academy, by any chance?”  
The boy grinned, “Yes, I’m a transfer from Lithuania. My first day was Friday” he replied. “My name is Toris” he extended his hand to Matthew, who shook it firmly.  
After the two students talked for a while, Matthew invited the other back to his apartment and recognized that they had the same interests. Matthew nodded and smiled as the student talked expertly about literature and science as well as other refined topics.  
The boy soon left, as it was getting late and he had to get home, but thanked the blond for the meal and the conversation, leaving Matthew to wonder if perhaps he’d just made a friend.

Ivan sat and enjoyed his tea, watching as people filed in, as couples, some with groups of friends, and others were alone like himself. He watched in peace until he finished his tea and the walked out, leaving a little tip under the saucer for his cup for whomever cleaned his table. He drove the short ways back home and to have a late lunch as he settled in with a book, a little leisure reading as he ate.  
The day passed without event and he found himself cleaning up after dinner. As the Russian went upstairs to shower he vaguely wondered what Matthew might be doing but he shook his head in dismissal ‘I don’t need to start that again’ he reprimanded himself.

Matthew wondered for a moment about Mr. Braginsky. He remembered the way that his face had softened and he had been so friendly when they had conversed about colleges and such. ‘Maybe…he likes me also…? No, no, no’ Matthew shook his head, trying to do away with the idea. He sat down with a book he’d been meaning to read for a while, Bram Stoker’s Dracula, and a cup of hot tea. It was a bit of an old read but a good one, he'd been told, and he enjoyed old literature, not caring very much at all for the new twilight books that seemed to be popular right now. He preferred original vampires and other fiction of that sort.

Once Ivan was done with his shower he grabbed his book and settled in bed to read again, having a hard time putting it down as once again the yellowed pages of secrecy and visceral attraction grabbed his attention.

Matthew found his Russian teacher sidling subtly into his thoughts again as he showered. He tried to shove them away, yet found that he didn’t quite want to vanquish the other from his mind. As he lay in bed, he turned on his bedside lamp and began to write in his black notebook about the man. The analysis quickly turned into a novel rewrite of the basic vampire story with Ivan as Dracula, seemingly luring the innocent civilian to him to kill him, though the civilian believed that the man was seducing him with his charms, and was falling for the charismatic bloodsucker.

Ivan smirked a bit as he reached farther in the novel as the men rushed around the lead woman when they didn’t know the truth of the relationship between her, the innocent woman in white, and the supposedly evil Dracula. Ivan glanced at the time and read a bit more, stopping right before his favorite part and setting the book down before he spent another couple of hours reading. He smiled to himself and pulled the sheets over and he found himself thinking how _useful_ the power that the Count had was but just as the image of a glassy-eyed almost hypnotized Matthew flitted across his mind’s eye he brushed it away steeling his mind against further alluring thoughts.

 

The blond read over his work through glassy lavender eyes, blushing as he thought about the Russian whispering sweet nothings with such romance and passion, and then ripping out someone’s jugular in a ravenous frenzy. The thought that he was so cryptic in his ways and in his speech intrigued the student. And knowing that such a person was entirely capable of becoming Dracula-esque was terribly arousing to the student. So he shut the notebook and tucked it away, turning off the lamp and surrendering to sleep before anymore ‘problems’ arose.

Eventually Ivan did get to sleep but even there the young blond would not leave his thoughts. He found himself charmed by the image of Matthew, arms outstretched and body covered in a long white nightgown as he called out Ivan’s name, soft and wanting. He woke with a start and glanced around for a moment to confirm his surroundings, half expecting to see Matthew lying next to him. He rolled over on his back and closed his eyes, covering them with his arm as he tried to reason with himself. ‘Alright’ he started ‘you’re starting to get sucked into this crush…’ he flushed hard as an image flashed in the darkness behind his eyelids and he shook to rid himself of further enticing thoughts ‘It’s nothing but an attempt to answer your student’s affections which have found misguided attention. If you stop giving attention then he will stop and then these thoughts will stop’ he repeated this firmly to himself and sighed, knowing that it wasn’t doing much good. He threw himself out of bed and into the bathroom to start his morning before getting dressed and heading downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Matthew awoke in the morning with a swelled bit of skin on the side of his neck. He recalled a clear dream he’d had in which his teacher, as a vampire, had bitten his neck and drops of blood fell into the darkness surrounding him, though it wasn’t frightening or making him lurch from sleep. It enveloped the blond, as the Russian softly sang a lullaby to the other in his native language. It was very calming to the student, who proceeded to record the dream in its entirety into the black notebook before it faded from his memory, as dreams often do. He showered and changed into some casual clothes before deciding to try and find the little song online.

Ivan spent the day finishing the tests for Monday and trying to figure out if there was some alternate meaning or message but he couldn’t come up with anything other than he shouldn’t be reading so much so late. He stood and decided to change into some older clothes to clean up around the house; busying himself now that he had time.

After a few hours of searching, Matthew finally found the lullaby. He played it repeatedly throughout the day, noting that the little lilt put him in a serene mood. He played it again and again until he learned it, and hummed it to put himself to sleep that night.

Once he had finished cleaning Ivan untied the cloth covering his hair and tossed it into the laundry basket to be washed with his clothes as he stripped to get into the shower to get the rest of the dust and chemicals off of him before he ate dinner and went to bed, ready to welcome the next work day.

Matthew woke with a slight disappointment from the dreamless sleep he had last night. The morning light poured through the drapes and brought him back to realism. After he’d gone through his daily routine he drove to school and found himself humming the Russian lullaby once again. He stopped himself and got out of the car, suddenly seeing that Toris was standing alongside it. “Toris, you startled me” he explained to the smiling boy.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to! I saw you and thought we could walk together. I went to the wrong class last week, but I have my schedule this time.” He took out a slightly crumpled sheet of paper. “I thought I wouldn’t need it since I had someone to give me a tour the day before but I definitely did” Toris explained, rubbing the back of his neck. “Will you show me how to get to A 103?”  
Matthew looked at the little schedule “Ah, that’s biology, my third period! I’d be more than happy to show you.” He smiled and shut the door walking to class and helping to make sure Toris got to the right first period. He did the same for second period, and the transfer student sat with him at lunch, becoming quite attached to the other.  
He started to compliment him with such comments as “You’re so smart, Matthew!” and “I wish I was as intelligent! You’ll do very well one day.” They soon walked to third period and Toris took the seat beside Matthew.  
“Good morning, Mr. Braginsky.” Matthew greeted his instructor with a courteous smile as he placed his homework on his desk.

Ivan nodded in acknowledgement at the greeting and responded “Good morning M-Mr. Williams” he said, the small stutter covering up the fact that he had nearly slipped and called the other by his first name. He had gotten far too familiar with him in his thoughts but at least he didn’t actually say it. He trained his face to stay straight and not react to the little slip-up and he noticed a student he didn’t recognize “You are new, yes? What is your name?” he asked, having received an email about a transfer last week but he wanted to be certain that the names matched.

“Toris Laurinaitis” the boy responded with a polite smile similar to Matthew’s. “I have just transferred here from Kaunus, Lithuania. Pleased to meet you, sir” He said, with a hint of an accent. “I apologize for missing class last week; I misunderstood the rooms. Hopefully I am not too far behind.”

Ivan responded with a small polite smile “There should be no problem, especially if Mr. Williams is your guide. There is a test today but I will allow you to take it another time unless you would prefer to have an idea of where you stand knowledge-wise with the current lessons” he offered.

“Thank you very much, Mr. Braginsky, that is so kind! You seem like a very nice teacher and very smart—with very nice hair and—”  
Matthew tapped his arm to signal the other to stop his flatteries. He knew that the teacher was certainly opposed to adulation as a means of relating to another person. The bell rang and the class began filling up with a small sea of uniformed students who placed their homework on Ivan’s desk as they entered and then dispersed to their own desks.

Ivan’s eyes widened the slightest bit at the onslaught of compliments and he was thankful when Matthew had stopped him. Ivan gathered their homework and put it in a neat pile to start while they took their test and handed out the several page packet, wondering if Matthew would read it properly this time, especially since he had moved the directions to a small section at the bottom of the second page that could be easily missed if you were just skimming the questions.  
He came to the Lithuanian student and asked again softly “Would you like a chance at the test?”

“I could certainly give it a try” the boy replied.  
Matthew finished within the first thirty minutes and raised his hand, signing a three with his fingers.

Ivan gave him a smile from his vantage point at his desk; he was pleased that the other had followed his instructions with ease this time. Time went on and more and more students finished with most of them following his instructions. Once everyone was done he asked them to pass their tests up where he collected them from each row and put them on his desk before starting the lesson in the remaining time.

Matthew blushed at the smile he received from the man. He found himself turning red at the fact that his actions had pleased the man, a warm feeling spreading through him that made it difficult not to smile back.  
Toris noticed the subtle interaction between the two, and then went back to the test.  
As the student finished their packets and turned them in, Ivan began the lesson for the hour. One of students raised her hand to ask what the difference between meiosis and mitosis was.

“The easiest way to tell them apart is to focus on the part that is emphasized” Ivan chuckled a bit, breaking from his almost clinical teacher tone for a moment as he said “which would probably be easier without my accent but I’ll try.” He continued to say “Mitosis sounds like My and that is what your cells do every second of everyday when they divide; they are making more identical copies of your cells. But with meiosis which uses Me instead is how you are made. It took two people to make you just as it takes two sets of DNA doing that process to make you. You have one half of each parents’ DNA and meiosis is how that DNA is halved. Does that make more sense?” he asked, inwardly laughing as a couple of students’ faces twisted at the thought of their parents having sex.

Matthew smiled at the little teaching device and clasped his hands on his desk and looked at his teacher in admiration; the man always looked so well placed and confident in his ability and element. He enjoyed helping other students learn, and he was good at it. Matthew’s smile suddenly twisted maliciously; he couldn’t help but to ruin it.

Ivan went back to explaining the notes and going into more detail about various point when needed but he couldn’t help but notice the dark cheshire smile Matthew wore and it worried him a bit though he didn’t let it show outwardly. Sooner than he would have liked though the class period what over and as the students were packing to file out he settled in his chair to read a couple of pages before the next class; also hoping that the book might discourage whatever plans Matthew might have.

Matthew gathered his books as he had before and walked up to the Russian teacher’s desk. Though unbeknownst to him, Toris was outside the door, shrouded by the sea of students in the hallway.  
He had been watching the other’s expression and body language, and had an idea of what he was concocting throughout the rest of the class. “Matthew!” he called as he rushed back in the classroom.  
Matthew turned and looked toward the door, wondering what Toris could have wanted and why he had to pick now of all times to be a bother.  
“I need help finding my next class, please” he requested helplessly.  
Matthew gave a weak halfhearted smile, “Ah, of course” he walked towards the door.

Ivan glanced up from Dracula as Matthew left and a small fleeting tickle of disappointment flitted through him, had he actually been looking forward to their little after class banter…? No. It was right for him to discourage it; it was supposed to be this way…still Ivan couldn’t help it as his eyes stayed trained on his form.

When they were a little distance away from the room, Toris’ smile faded. He looked back towards the classroom and then back at Matthew. “He likes you” he said with the tiniest shrewd grin.  
Matthew’s eyebrows furrowed as he wondered how the other could have known that just from seeing Ivan once. “What?? No he doesn’t!” He waved his hand as if to waft the idea away, not wanting anyone to know of his fondness for the instructor besides himself and Ivan.  
But the boy stared at him incredulously before walking down the hall to his class “You like him too.” As the bell rang, Toris disappeared inside the classroom, leaving Matthew, for the first time, dumbfounded in the hallway.

 

Ivan sighed softly, unheard by anyone but himself. He read a couple of pages and put the book in one of the drawers of the desk before he grabbed the tests for fourth period and passed them out as class started, already looking forward to his fifth period lunch hour.

Matthew sat with Toris at lunch, which conspired by the transfer student finding him at a table and asking if he could join him. And Matthew found it slightly off putting that the boy’s demeanor had changed completely, and that he never once brought up anything relating to Ivan. Rather, he was speaking to Matthew entirely casually before the lunch period ended and the students dispersed.

Once it came time, Ivan went to his office and ate peacefully, thinking about why he had reacted in such a way to the absence of affection and he started wondering if perhaps Matthew might have found another person to tease and banter with but this thought cause a twist of many emotions that Ivan didn’t have time to sift through so he pushed them away, unwilling to show that anything had affected him. He finished up in his office and went to prepare for the next class, already ready for the day to end.

‘Maybe I imagined it’ Matthew thought of Toris’ earlier behavior. Although it was just too strange and bizarre to be fabricated. He sat there all lunch, pondering whether or not it was true, while trying to carry on like everything was fine. He went straight home and took a bath to de-stress.

He finished up the worrying day, gathered his things to leave, and went home; getting dinner on the way from a little take out place and eating it while he started to grade the tests.

Matthew pulled his knees against his chest as he sat in the hot bath, still not quite sure about what had happened with Toris today, or if anything had happened at all. The blond closed his eyes and imagined Ivan singing the lullaby to him to calm himself.

He went through a good number of them and would go through the rest later but he decided to relax in the shower for a while trying to cleanse himself of any untoward thoughts of a certain student as his mind offered tormenting images of Matthew luring in another, a faceless man, and going off and doing the things that were shown only in Ivan’s most private dreams.

Matthew soaked in the tub for about an hour before getting out and dressing for bed. He hadn’t had anyone to talk to about what had happened so there was no point in worrying about it, but it just didn’t sit well with him. He sometimes wished that he could run into Ivan’s arms and just hide. But a sick feeling filled him as he realized he didn’t even know if the other felt the same as him. The worry-stricken blond trembled as he tried to sleep but only frustrated himself until tears to put him to bed.

Ivan went to bed after roughly toweling his hair somewhat dry and settled in for what he thought would be a normal night; instead he had spent it tossing in the sheets and woke with glassy eyes and the image of Matthew crying seared into his mind. It was an image he never wanted to see but it did make him question the trigger. Matthew had seemed fine yesterday, quiet…but fine…  
Ivan wiped his eyes and went to get dressed and make breakfast before heading to work, wondering if he might catch Matthew early enough to subtly check on him; it wasn’t like he could just walk up and ask ‘Were you crying last night because I dreamt that you did…’ Ivan shook the thought from his mind. ‘That would not go well at all’ he thought with finality as he came up on the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if any part stuck out I'd love to get a comment about it, good or bad, for room for improvement! 
> 
> ~Poison


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew sighed as he stood groggily in front of the mirror. He pulled back his blond hair from his face as he stared at the rims of red around his eyes and in the complexion of his nose and cheeks. He cursed himself for having such fair skin before getting ready and dragging himself to school.   
He sat down in his desk, arriving early trying to silence his little sniffles as he pulled out the Dracula novel from his bag, deciding on reading it to pass the time until class began and any other students came in.

Ivan was grading a couple more tests as he waited for the last bell to ring when he saw Matthew come in early. His eyes trained on the student and he saw that in addition to the fact that they seemed to be reading the same book Matthew had circles around his eyes and a faraway look and he started to get a bit worried, wondering if his dream had been something of a premonition though the thought was silly. He set his pen down and stood, taking the initiative while the classroom was still empty. Ivan walked over to him and crouched beside his desk, getting more at eye-level before speaking “Mr. Williams? Is everything alright?”

Matthew sniffled before answering. “Just not enough rest…” he explained, looking up at the man. It wasn't a complete lie. And even if it was, why did Mr. Braginsky care Matthew wondered?

At the sniffle, though cute, Ivan’s interest piqued and his concern grew “There’s a reason for it though, yes? You can tell me, that’s why I’m here” he said honestly, offering a little smile in reassurance. He was speaking the truth after all. Helping students was part of the reason he became a teacher but he also wanted to help Matthew specifically.

Matthew’s eyes glittered with hope for a moment at the man’s words. There was that undeniable softness again; beckoning the blond to the Russian’s every whim without any further hesitation. He sighed and pulled in close to the man’s ear. “I’m…” he paused, wondering if he should tell him, or if he even had the same feelings. “…Just so sad that we couldn’t practice the lesson on Meiosis together…” he decided against it. He could handle Toris.

‘Wait…did he mean…? But then…? No he was too clever for that so…oh dear…’ The tips of Ivan’s ears flushed the slightest shade of pink and he tried to brush it off, berating himself for jumping to conclusions and instead took it as Matthew requesting an actual lesson. He answered quickly “You know I’m available if you would like tutoring and you have my address and hours and I’m also available after school” he rambled quickly.

Matthew wondered for a moment if he should try to explain, though the man's answer made him giggle, followed by chuckles, and then loud laughter.

Ivan was surprised at the laugher but it was infectious and he ended up chuckling softly as well, happy that the other’s mood had improved. He leaned against Matthew’s desk for a moment for support before giving the other a warm smile and standing “I’m glad you’re feeling better” he said as other student’s started to file in and he started the lesson for the day.

Toris walked in and sat beside Matthew, smiling at the blond.  
Matthew gave him a blank look before turning his attention towards the white board for Ivan’s first set of lesson notes and, though fleeting, there was a small flourish of satisfaction at the thought of his tiny expression killing the cheerful grin in a twist of creased brows and downward curved lips. The blond was still a bit upset at the way that the other had acted yesterday in the hall, as if he was going to do something dastardly and then he’d been the complete opposite at lunch, as if he was toying with the other.

The lesson progressed without another word between the two but Ivan did catch how the mood between Matthew and…Toris, Ivan recalled belatedly. He wondered if that was the true cause of Matthew’s mood and he wondered if there was anything he could do. But even if there was something he could do, he would need to know that there was an actual problem and the cause of it and without Matthew telling him he couldn’t be sure. Ivan was drawing a diagram when he hesitated, remembering what Matthew had said. He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head but it persisted and he couldn’t help but wonder if he could release Matthew’s tension in another way but as soon as that thought popped up he threw it to the side but his face flushed a bit. He kept turned toward the board as he finished the diagram and wrote down extra information until he felt it diminish and he went on to explain what he had written.

Toris wrote a small note to Matthew and tore it from his notebook, crumpling it and placing it slyly on the blond’s desk.  
Matthew looked back down and, upon seeing the note, he grabbed it and opened it after Ivan had turned his back again, glancing over the words, ‘What’s wrong? Can we talk after class?’ Matthew scoffed and crumpled the note back up before tossing it at Toris’ feet. Did this kid think he was stupid? He wasn’t about to be toyed with by some little brat. He raised his hand as Ivan turned to face the class, ignoring the Lithuanian.

Ivan perked up when he saw a hand come up “Yes, Mr. Williams?” he asked wondering what caused the stern look on his face.

He was about to ask to be excused when the fire drill alarm sounded.

Ivan glanced up ‘Ah, I had forgotten there was one scheduled today’ he thought as he set the markers down “Alright everyone, leave your things here and file out along the preset path; stop on the other side of the parking lot” he said over the blare of the alarm. He made sure everyone was out and locked the classroom door before catching up with Matthew. He leaned down so that Matthew could hear him more easily “I can help with your question outside unless you want to wait for class.”

Matthew smirked, “Thank you, but in all honesty, the fire drill answered it.” He ran a hand up Ivan’s neck and leaned into his ear, “But if you are making yourself available, I’d like to learn more about meiosis…” he purred, attempting the line again.

Ivan blushed, the chaos doing well to hide it from prying eyes as he accepted the thought ‘So I wasn’t wrong before…’ He glanced away a moment before answering, deciding to give in…just a little bit. “You know where to find me” he said before they walked out of the building and into the open area of the parking lot. Ivan gathered his students in an orderly line and started reading off names to be sure that no one was missing.

Matthew felt a ruddy pink glowing in his heating cheeks as his lavender eyes amplified at the other’s compliance to the somewhat harmless teasing that lasted much longer after the drill, and lingered throughout the rest of the day. But it seemed it was doing them both more harm than good, and the blond decided it was time to relieve the torment from them both. Though he didn’t truly think it would be this easy.  
“Matthew” Toris called as he tapped the blond’s shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Can I talk with you please?”  
And just as Matthew was about to shoo him away, he saw the watery green eyes and felt a bit softened “What is it, Toris?” Though he was still in a rush to leave and get to Ivan’s place, which made him the slightest bit curt and short with the boy.

Toris ended up telling Matthew a story of how his parents had died and how controlling his father had been over him. “Sometimes I just want to feel a little in control…” he sobbed, wiping his nose as he sniffled, tears trailing down his sweater “…because I have never really had it…”

Matthew’s heart nearly broke, sympathizing entirely with the boy. He had quite the soft spot for one who had lost parents while still being trapped within regulations and certain expectations of cleanliness and… He stopped, shoving the memories away as he inhaled a deep breath. “Calm down, calm down, it’ll be alright, Toris” he reassured the other. “If you’d like you can…stay here” he said with a hesitant breath of air blown out before the second to last word. And he knew if the boy accepted, he wouldn’t be seeing Ivan tonight. The front of his pants had swelled with anticipation, but became flaccid at the tiny whimpered syllables that Toris uttered as he came forward to hug Matthew.  
“Thank you…”  
Matthew rolled his eyes slightly as he placed a hand up to pat Toris’ back “You’re welcome.”

The boy’s shoulder length brown hair swept across Matthew’s neck as he leaned in against his ear and whispered, “It just gets so lonely sometimes.” A dark tone tinted his words as he spoke, chilling Matthew to the bone.

Ivan packed his things and headed home wondering if he might actually be getting a visit from the little blond and his cheeks flushed again in a bit of embarrassed anticipation but he had to control himself and explain things better to Matthew. He took a deep breath ‘If he does end up coming over…then I just have to explain that there can’t be anything between us but that I will be there to help him in any way’ Ivan nodded once firmly to himself, plan set in his mind as he arrived home and set to making dinner, making some extra either for leftovers…or a guest… Ivan shook his head in disbelief ‘Acting like a kid with a crush’ he sighed softly to himself and ate as he went to grading more papers.

Matthew’s paranoia hastily ascended as the night grew darker, uttering a goodnight to Toris before shutting and locking his bedroom door, letting the boy have the couch as he stayed in the sanctuary of his room. He cursed to himself as he started to have torturous thoughts about Ivan again, though he didn’t bother ushering them away, acting upon them as he stepped into the shower. He passed out in his bed minutes later and yielded to realms of unconsciousness.

Ivan finished up the rest of the tests and cleaned up his dishes, packing away the leftover food before taking a long, relieving shower and going to bed trying not to think of the blank invitation he had issued to the student, his student. Alas, no matter his efforts, his dreams were visited by the little minx coming to his door in the night in various scenarios ranging from pure carnal need to comfort…which progressed to relieving the tension of said upset little blond.

 

The next day poured into his room harshly in reality, with Toris adding to the pounding migraine he was getting by repeatedly knocking on the door. “Matthew! Get up, time for school!”  
When Matthew had gotten up and ready he had unlocked the door, opening it slowly, revealing a well-rested Toris in the frame.  
“We don’t want to be late” he said with bright eyes as he pulled Matthew towards the door.

Ivan woke with a groan, a hand in his boxers, and a fleeting image of Matthew blushing and moaning beneath him. Ivan tossed his head on his still warm pillow and gave in, imagining the blond to satisfy a moment’s thirst but like a dying man in a desert, it simply fueled the need. Ivan glanced at his dirtied hand and headed to the shower again to wash up and calm himself before grabbing something quick to eat and heading to work with his briefcase in hand, not sure how he would be able to face Matthew with such thoughts in his head.

Matthew sat in the first two periods in pain, head throbbing whenever he spoke or heard sounds. His sensitivity to light was also an effect, but he thanked God that his teachers were showing films today and laid his head on his desk, but to no avail. By third period he walked in the classroom, hand covering his eyes as it rubbed his temples.

Ivan was about to give Matthew his test when he decided to wait seeing how ill he looked. He didn’t want to say much since there were already students coming in but he walked over to Matthew’s desk with a soft but firm command “Stay after class, I need to speak with you.”  
Once the bell had rang he passed out the tests and explained them, talking about the averages and what certain markings meant and that if there were any questions they could ask him at the end of class; then he launched into the current lesson willing that the class hurry by.

The hour seemed to drag on as time slurred with Matthew's head pain. And though it heightened the ache, the ringing bell was a beautiful sound to the blond. As the students poured out into the hall, Matthew remembered Ivan's instruction to stay put. He looked up at him from the desk, a small groan communicating that he wanted to know what Ivan wanted.

Eventually everyone else had filed out and Ivan walked over to Matthew. He resisted putting a reassuring hand on his cheek and simply said “I’m not sure what’s wrong but if you need me to I can excuse you from your next class and you can try to nap in my office” he said with genuine concern coloring his tone. He knew that the nurse’s office had a limit to the time you could spend there and what they would see a student for and it seemed that Matthew just needed some sleep.

Matthew nodded in agreement before grabbing Ivan by his shirt and pulling him close. His voice filled Ivan's ear, half needy and half in agony. "Put me out of my misery now" he growled against his ear in a helpless and pained plea that held a facade as a command.

Ivan’s eyes widened and he gripped onto the desk firmly to keep from falling toward Matthew but once the surprise wore off he tilted his head a bit and gave a sympathetic smile and ignored the tantalizing need in Matthew’s tone that begged to be recognized. A part of him knew a potential cure or rather, a distraction, but he stamped that down as he answered “It will fade, just try to get some sleep, here’s a note for your other teacher and my office key. It’s down the hall to the right, room 116. I’ll check on you after this period” he said as he gently pulled away trying to forget the warmth that seemed to radiate from the other’s skin. Though it did bring up the possibility of a fever but there were students coming in for the next class already “I’ll see you in an hour” he said and went back to his desk to fetch the newest stack of tests.

Matthew sighed, not quite getting the remedy he’d wanted, though he was grateful to be away from Toris. A short but far too long trek through the hall led to a small, unassuming door with an elegant plaque reading Ivan Braginsky and the room number. The young blond adjusted the key in his gasp and unlocked the door, stepping into the sparsely decorated office and eying the large chair with a soft click of the shutting door. He yawned as he turned on his side and drifted to sleep, cheek pressed against the cool wood of the desk, the pain melting away with each pulsing throb as he fell into insentience.

Eventually fourth period ended without any surprises or interruptions and Ivan was able to head to his office for lunch and to check on Matthew. He walked in quietly and smiled, noticing the sleeping blond curled up in his chair. He sat in the chair on the other side of the desk and grabbed his book; content to read for a while until either Matthew woke or he had to go back to his class.

A few soft waves of wake ebbed against him as Matthew stirred from the white washed slurs of sleep. "Mr. Braginsky…" he groaned, "I don't want to go back to class…that Lithuanian transfer student is driving me to insanity."

Ivan glanced up and closed his book at the groan and furrowed his brows as Matthew continued “What’s the situation?” he asked curiously.

Matthew wondered for a moment if he should tell the man. He sighed, "I—I don't really know honestly—it just seems like he's trying to mess with my emotions!" Matthew ranted. "One minute he is kind and friendly and the next I think he is going to hurt me or something… He is very strange." He wondered for a moment if maybe he was just being paranoid.

Ivan tilted his head a bit “That’s indeed quite strange but if you truly feel that way then perhaps you can ask him about it? If you’re worried for your safety it might be best to have a witness to make sure nothing gets out of control.”

"No, you don't understand—I don't want to talk to him or anything—I just want him to leave me alone" Matthew responded, shifting back in Ivan's chair as he went to lay back down.

“Would you like me to step in? Or…would you like to be transferred to another class?” Ivan asked, remembering that the other had said he didn’t want to return to class and in light of the source of the problem it was a possible solution despite how Ivan wanted to keep him in his class he wouldn’t do so if it caused Matthew stress.

“Just take care of meee” Matthew whined, leaning forward in the chair to lay his head on Ivan’s shoulder and then nudged his face and cheek against it like a cat might for attention. “And I don’t want to be transferred… I just need an excuse not to spend time with him…” The blond thought for a moment, rolling his head on Ivan’s shoulder as he spotted a red poster on the wall that listed Ivan’s address, dates, and times. “Ah, tutoring!” he smiled, cuddling further against Ivan and making satisfied little hums.

Ivan chuckled and rested a hand on Matthew’s back, enjoying the warmth as he replied “It would be a fairly good excuse but too much time may raise questions.”

Matthew leant his head up, silken blond hair falling back away from his face and then spilling over his cheeks again as he leaned in closer to Ivan’s face. “Well in that case, we’ll keep the sessions short…” he coaxed the other, running his hands down the man’s neck “…and sweet.” The lavender eyes candy coated with longing looked up at the Russian as the blond waited for a reply.

Ivan felt the urge to lean in, eyelids lowering the slightest bit before he suddenly leaned back and stood, getting out of the chair and walking to the corner of the room to stare at the wall and recompose himself. ‘How on Earth could you have gotten so close! You’re supposed to be discouraging affections, not trying to kiss him!’ he berated himself as he ran a hand through his hair and resisted smashing his head against the wall. He took a deep breath and faced Matthew again with a light but too happy smile “You are welcome whenever you need to.”

As the man recoiled and went to stand against the crook of his office, Matthew’s shoulders sagged a little, deflating a bit at the rejection. Maybe the man was not interested? But then why would he say that before, during the fire drill? ‘Was he just manipulating Matthew’s emotions purposely? Like Toris? ‘But, no, he isn’t like that…he really truly cares about me…’ the student thought as he sat there. His head started to ache again at the brewing considerations. He put a hand up to his temple, rubbing over it as he turned in the chair and faced the window. “Thank you, Mr. Braginsky.”

Ivan’s face straightened as the other turned away and he realized what it must have looked like. He sighed and ruffled his hair a bit as he walked back over to Matthew, sitting on the edge of his desk. He tried to figure out how best to explain and formulate his sentence but nothing felt right so he just spoke, heedless of what spilled from his mouth “Matthew?” he started a bit timidly, trying to dispel the growing knot in his chest with a sigh. “Look, I think I understand what’s going on and I’m truly flattered, you’re not alone in your affections…” Ivan glanced away from a moment, a blush tinting his normally pale cheeks with a light rose color “but you need someone your age, not several years your senior and your teacher…” he tried not to linger on the thought of Matthew going to another and tried to focus on the moral goal. ‘It’s just a little crush he has, it will fade and he will be much better off without feeling like he needs to be with you to pass the class’ he explained again to himself.

Matthew exhaled softly before standing from his chair. "So let me just clarify…you feel the same way as I do…but the reason you hold back is because of what society would think of us being together and what they might do." The blond scoffed, "It is none of their concern what your personal life entails! And excuse me but screw them. It's not fair" he said as he glared down at the floor. "It's not fair that they can control everything in my life—that they can just scare you into thinking that there's something wrong with wanting to be with me—I should be able to control something for once—just one damn thing!" the student exclaimed with teary eyes and a shaky voice. "Just one…" the glossy lavender eyes searched the violet orbs for any expression that might give a drop of hope for their future…and found nothing. He shook his head, his lip trembling as he walked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ivan looked longingly at the door for several moments in false hope that he would come back before lowering his head and shutting his eyes tightly as he repeated again, over and over that Matthew was too young and that this was for the best though the pain in his chest spoke differently. He sat in his chair, still warm from Matthew’s presence, as he wondering if Matthew would visit or even speak to him again. He hoped that whatever the situation between them was, Matthew would still understand that Ivan was there to help but…given how upset he had been…Ivan doubted that he would see Matthew outside of class. He glanced at his uneaten lunch and put it back in the little fridge; he had completely lost his appetite and decided to check that things were ready for the next class for the sake of having something to do.

Matthew walked to his car, and drove home. As soon as he got to his apartment he stormed into the room, locking the bathroom door after he threw his clothes down. He stepped into the tub and made the water hot and plunged his head beneath it, listening to the water echo against his ears as it sprayed out from the shower head. He just needed to think and clear his mind. And go back to school tomorrow completely unaffected.

Ivan didn’t want to admit that he had been affected; part of him had hoped Matthew would fight for what they both wanted but he just kept telling himself that it was better this way. He sighed again as he straightened the papers on his desk for the hundredth time before the bell to start the sixth period finally rang and he started seeing students come in.  
The last period dragged on and finally Ivan could leave. He gathered his things and left for home; tossing his things next to his desk before getting something to settle his stomach. He was too tired mentally to attempt a shower so he resolved to take one when he woke as he settled into a light, fitful sleep.

Matthew found himself falling asleep to the Russian lullaby as he played it on repeat. He laid his head down against the pillows and curled up beneath the covers until sleep overtook him.

Ivan woke with a glassy, bleary-eyed gaze and yawned, the morning already starting off on the wrong foot quite literally as he got tangled in his twisted sheets and tripped out of bed, catching his arm on his side table as he went down. He kept himself from falling flat on his face and sighed, shaking his head in a bit of tired disbelief before untangling his foot. He tossed his sheets back on the bed, not in the mood to deal with them after such a scene and went to the bathroom to shower and tend to weakly bleeding scratch down his forearm before continuing the rest of his morning rituals and getting breakfast.

Matthew rubbed his eyes and yawned, stirring as he sat up slowly in bed. He took a quick shower, changed, and brushed his teeth; forgetting breakfast and homework as he left for school.

Ivan ate something small and light, still not really having an appetite and grabbed his briefcase and went to work, getting there a few minutes later than usual but still arriving in time for first period. He wasn’t sure how long he would last with how tired he was though but he trudged forward with the lesson and put off grading the papers he received back until he was in a better state of mind. Eventually second period ended and Ivan settled at his desk again to wait out the bells before repeating the monotony as he resisted, not very well, checking the door repeatedly for Matthew’s arrival to the class.

Matthew walked in a few minutes later, though still at his early time when the classroom was empty, save for the Russian teacher whom the blond had caught looking toward the door. He went over to the desk, leaning over as much as his body would allow, grabbing a handful of Ivan's shirt. He pulled the man towards him and forced him into a deep kiss, pulling away only when they were both breathless. He panted and looked the Russian dead in those widened violet eyes. "I don't care how much you protest anymore. I will not stop until you are _mine_ " the blond growled with conviction "and nothing will get in my way—not even you."

Ivan’s eyes were locked with the other’s as his brain short-circuited; his mind unable to do much for several long moments except try to calm his suddenly sprinting heart as he pulled in deep breaths. Once he had regained some of his sanity he licked his lips and nodded before catching himself and swearing roughly in Russian “You’re a student” he whispered hotly, tense “do you realize that this is illegal?” he said, not realizing his lack of disagreeing with what Matthew had said and not completely discouraging him.

Matthew smirked "Do you realize that I don't care?" The bell rang as he straightened and went back to his desk, winking at Ivan before the other students came in and filled the desks.

Ivan ran a quick hand threw his hair and swore again as he tried to quell the blush trying to spread across his features. He cleared his throat “Given the amount of work assigned the previous night please wait until the end of class to hand it in and I will answer any questions about it then” he explained, not wanting to deal with the larger work load, and therefore mess on his desk from the honors class, before starting the lesson for the day.

Matthew reached down into his bag, where he kept a green folder with his biology homework, and nearly panicked when he realized the folder was not there. 'Mitosis and Meiosis—It should be here!' he thought to himself as he rummaged through the bag, pulling things out and placing them on his desk to search for the work. He cursed under his breath, remembering that he'd left it at home this morning.

The lesson ended without issue and soon ended and Ivan sat at his desk waiting for the students to stack their homework and exit the room and also hoping for another chance to talk to Matthew though he wasn’t sure what he would say.

Matthew walked toward the desk, head slightly lowered and his eyes laced with worry. He'd never missed an assignment in his entire education! "I…" he swallowed hard as he spoke to Ivan, finding it difficult to say the words "I forgot my homework at home." He had heard so many students say it before, but it just felt so strange to him. "Is there…any way I can _make it up_?" he practically twisted his face in disgust at those words, looking up at Ivan for a second chance.

Ivan chuckled at the effort he could see the other put into saying something so simple and it made him a bit baffled how the other could declare his interest so openly and then struggle with this. He simply smiled and with a relaxed tone “It’s a first offense so simply come by my house after school to drop it off and I’ll count it.”

Matthew unclenched his hands and loosened his shoulders. When had he tensed, he wondered? He had expected the teacher to string him along as he had with the notebook, but he gave him a second chance with ease. 'What is he playing at?' the blond asked himself, replaying the man's response in his head, searching for a hint of anything that might cause him to doubt the trusting tone. "Thank you" he said appreciatively before leaving the room to get to his next to last class.

Ivan saw him relax and nodded before watching him leave, this would give him a chance to talk freely about what Matthew had said earlier so he had let it slide with ease. A small part of him had wanted to poke fun at the other and tease but with seeing how the absent work had stressed and upset him, well, Ivan didn’t have the heart to do something cruel like that.  
The day continued like any other though with the added anticipation/anxiety of Matthew visiting and sooner rather than later it was time to leave for home and await the visit.  
As soon as he got home he had the urge to do _something_ to stop himself from glancing at the clock despite having no set time so he started to look through the homework that had been passed back to him as he waited.

After classes had ended Matthew hurried home and grabbed his biology work still in the green folder. With an uneasy stomach he got in the car, heart pounding as he started down the road. This was the first time he was actually going to Ivan's home. As he reached the elegant complex, he entered the code Ivan had given and parked in the visitor's parking. He went to the fifth house down, and knocked on the door, checking the address to confirm before he did so. '24361. This is the right house.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if any part stuck out I'd love to get a comment about it, good or bad, for room for improvement!
> 
> ~Poison


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time with our duo takes up a good bit of this chapter, you are free to skip it if it's not your cup of tea but it also contains some backstory for them, especially Matthew.

Ivan was pulled from his work with a knock and set his pen down to get the door. He took a quick glance through the peep hole before opening with a smile “Mr. Williams, come in” he said opening the door wider and stepping aside.

Matthew thanked him and walked inside, looking around at the decor of the house, not knowing what else to really do. "You have nice tastes" he managed to compliment the other.

“Thank you” Ivan said in response, noticing the slightest bit of awkwardness starting to set in as the door clicked shut. “Why don’t you give me your work and have a seat on the couch, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

"Everything is in here" Matthew said as he handed him the folder before taking his place on the plush couch as he was told. "And what are we talking about?" he asked with his hands folded in his lap and ankle meeting with his other knee.

Ivan took the folder and set it on his desk before joining Matthew on the couch opposite him. He was more in his element here, able to relax more in his home rather than in the school so he stopped dancing around the topic, a firmer tone showing his determination “I wanted to discuss the inability of the relationship without being pressed for time. I understand that you are attracted to me but that will change once someone else catches your eye. If we became involved your entire life would change if we were caught.”

"You~ just want to talk about how much of a sadist you are" Matthew said in a sing-song-like voice. "And you are a sadist" he said, matter-of-factly. "You love watching me be in so much pain, that's the only reason…" he added. "And I thought I made it clear that it doesn't matter what you say" he purred; standing and walking casually over to where Ivan sat; narrowed lavender eyes sharp on Ivan's violets as he spoke solemnly. "…Or do you need a refresher?"

Ivan smirked for a moment and said “I like to tease but I’m far from a sadist” before his face straightened and he continued speaking “you only know the little piece of the mask I use to teach. As for it not mattering what I say” he grinned, eyes lidded as he looked at the other, amusedly “well, that mentality breeds sexual assault but you’re too cute to take seriously.”

Matthew's eyes narrowed to glowing slits as he leaned forward, inches away from Ivan's face. He yanked his tie, pulling his face closer. "Don't toy with me…" he threatened as he locked eyes with the man.

Ivan smirked and took in the other’s calmly angered features “I’m not toying” he said as he brought up a hand to the other’s chin and tilted it a bit “I’m showing you another side.” He joined their lips in a deep kiss, dominating it with ease before pulling away with Matthew breathless. “I’m not as easily shaken as you believe and you would be getting into something you know little about if you tried to pursue me.”

Matthew was a bit taken back by the sudden switch but he played it carefully. "Oh really?" Very carefully… 'Trying to scare me off, eh?' he thought as he laughed to himself and straddled the man. "Then _teach_ me, Mr. Braginsky" he commanded haughtily, his breaths trailing Ivan's neck.

Ivan chuckled and brought Matthew’s face back up to meet his own “Mmm, you’re so clever and I still have to tell you? No, I think I’ll string you along until you figure it out” Ivan said as he quickly wrapped an arm around Matthew’s waist and flipped their positions, effectively pinning Matthew to the couch. “You’re a big boy, I’m sure you can figure it out…” he teased as he kissed him again, not willing to breach the barrier of clothing until he was sure that Matthew’s intent went past teasing a teacher or entertaining a forbidden taboo for the fun of it. He needed to know that Matthew was sure of what he wanted before they went farther.

“You’re the teacher…I’m the student” Matthew responded, chest rising and falling against the other’s weight. The blond stroked the Russian’s neck before and leant up for another kiss.

Ivan joined their lips a bit more gently and lingered indulgently before pulling away “Good boy, that’s one point. Now, what else am I trying to teach you?” he asked, resisting the urge to lean into the caressing touch.

“To not be so cruel…” Matthew panted as the man’s thick accent started to unravel in his tone. “You are _tormenting_ me” He whispered, pulling the man back down towards him by his tie and kissing him intensely.

Ivan returned it, pressure for pressure and motion for teasing motion before pulling away with a chuckle as he looked at the slightly disheveled student “You did say I was sadistic, now continue…”

Matthew felt his face heating up, his uniform creasing from the pressure and movement, and blond hair spreading against the couch in a pool of silken waves. He leaned up again, the blond hair gathering again as he rose and complied, lips pressing further against the soft lips of the governing Russian.

Ivan pulled away and pushed Matthew back against the couch firmly and teasingly berated him “Tisk tisk, getting ahead of yourself, we can’t move on if you don’t show you understand the lessons. Now, what _else_ am I trying to get you to understand…?”

The blond whined; pouting as the other held him down. "That…there's no going back?" Matthew asked; a bit confused as to what the man was getting at.

Ivan smirked at the whine but relaxed his grip as he got a good answer “Exactly and I want you to know what you would be getting into. You’re a junior and roughly eighteen, hopefully older, I’m nearly twenty-five. The difference might not seem like much but it’s drastic for maturity levels and I don’t want you to do anything you will regret. If you choose to stop now, I will not think any differently of you and nothing else will be affected so you have nothing to worry about other than what you are thinking and what you are feeling.”

"I'm nineteen" Matthew replied breathily, hands placed gently on the sides of Ivan's face, gazing truthfully into the violet eyes. "And all of my thoughts and feelings are of you…" he leaned up again to kiss the other.

Ivan smiled “Well that’s certainly better but…” he paused to close the distance between them in another short kiss “are you sure it’s not hormones or a kink for the taboo of it?”

Matthew placed a hand on the small of the man's back gently, and then pushed him against him "Let's find out…"

Ivan chuckled “Alright but we can stop at any time if you start to feel uncomfortable…” he said as he pressed their bodies together and connected their lips in a light but passionate kiss.

Matthew nodded, heart pounding in his chest as he raised his head, the Russian's lips met his fervently, the blond's hand stroking slowly and carefully up and down the man's spine.

Ivan smiled against his lips and righted himself before slowly, perhaps even teasingly, working loose the tie around his neck and tossing it on the arm rest before getting to work on the buttons of his jacket; taking each one in turn as he painstakingly worked his way down before tossing it on the other couch and starting on the white undershirt. As each button was worked loose it revealed just a bit more of the pale but surprisingly defined chest that led down to the slightly softened abs and a snowy white trail of blond hair leading to and disappearing into well pressed black pants. He smirked at the look the traveling gaze gave him and leaned to place light little kisses and nips along his neck, being careful not to leave marks.

Matthew's breaths ebbed in little gasps spilling fluently from his throat, his hand leaving Ivan's back and meeting the other hand at the other's chest and abdominals, and caressing up and down the firm muscles contracting subtly with Ivan's breathing. The blond's uniform was a mess; his jacket falling off of his shoulders and his shirt loosening from his constant movements. His hair spread in feral waves against the couch and brushed his face with wispy blond ringlets.

Ivan left a lingering kiss in the dip of Matthew’s neck before he spoke “Let’s get you out of this, shall we?” he asked as his hands found the shoulders of his own jacket and eased it off, laying it on the back of the couch. He pulled away and admired the blond spread beneath him, disheveled as quick little breaths escaped “Do you want to continue?” he asked, locking eyes with the other to search for hesitation.

Matthew answered the man with a long kiss on his neck trailing down the Russian's neck and collar bone, his hands spreading Ivan's unbuttoned shirt apart and down his broad shoulders. The blond let out a moan of want while bruising his lips against Ivan's in a conquering kiss, lavender eyes lidded and pupils fully dilated. He raised his legs to each of Ivan's sides and clasped his arms around the man's burly neck.

He held Matthew close and lifted them off the couch and started walking to the stairs, supporting him with one hand at the base of his back and curled around a cloth-covered thigh that tensed around him as Matthew locked their forms together. Ivan carried him to the reasonably large bed and pulled him close, sitting on the bed and flopping back with a chuckle as he looked up into the lavender gaze above him “If you really want this, you choose the next step and I’ll stop asking.”

"Fair enough" Matthew smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt, thighs firmly planted on either side of the man's hips as he kissed up and down his neck, his hands massaging the Russian's brawny chest tracing widening circular patterns over the raised nubs and outer flat smooth skin, loving the contrast between the pinkened bumps and the ashen flesh.

Ivan pushed into the touch, encouraging the roaming hands as his own mapped out the newly revealed skin of Matthew’s sides and back. He trailed his fingers slowly along the flesh, in no rush as he enjoyed the attentions but soon he brought his hands to tweak and rub the sensitive little nubs that hardened further in response.

Matthew responded with little mewls and tossing of blond tresses as he arched his exposed back. He moved his hips in rhythm with Ivan's breaths as if he was a lifeless doll controlled through the life of its creator.

Ivan purred a little encouraging noise before speaking, smirk evident in his tone “So responsive… A virgin yes? Or are you that sensitive?” he asked as he ran his hands down the beautifully arched back to the hips busily rocking into his own. His hands stilled as they gripped firmly onto the clothed globes of flesh and he pressed them together, feeling Matthew’s response to their activities pressed firmly against his own.

Matthew gasped at the sudden grope, mouth gaping in a moan as he curved his back further, blond hair stirring up away from his neck as his head jerked backward. He choked out a flustered "V-virgin" as his blush spread from his cheeks to his shoulders and stomach. The student tried to find the cadence he'd lost from the spike of desire he'd received from the irresistible need growing between the teacher's legs. "No one quite rose to the challenge…" he purred, eyes trailing below the other's hips. "…At least not my standards" he added, very selective about the characteristics and the traits, in physicality and personality, that he sought in a suitor.

“Well, judging by your behavior in the beginning, you haven’t made yourself the most welcoming person but…it gives me a chance to show you the easiest way to do it.” He chuckled a bit in an absent memory for just a moment before directing his attention back to Matthew’s flustered face and softened edges “Receiving when neither knows what to do is not the most pleasant experience” he chuckled again remembering the early stages of experimenting “but if you would like to go that far I can ease you into it. Though we won’t be going that far tonight.”

"Oh? And how do you know _that_ , Mr. Braginsky?" he asked with a tilt of his head before flipping back his blond hair from his face, though it fell back into his face again.

Ivan raised a brow and a little smirk graced the corner of his mouth “Being on receiving end or how there won’t be any penetration tonight?”

Matthew smoothed the man's snowy hair. "The second one" he replied, massaging his fingers through the short silken tresses.

Ivan chuckled “I have a say in this as well and trust me when I say that you will want to work up to something like that. Don’t worry I won’t disappear after tonight if you want to continue but let’s just keep it to kisses and touches for now” he said as he rolled their hips together, enjoying how easily the other male fell apart in his hands.

"Oh I know you won't disappear…" Matthew smirked at the man's words as he picked up the rhythm and movements of their hips again. "…Because I didn't authorize that" he tapped his nose as if to disregard his statement.

Ivan laughed and matched the rhythm with ease and titled his head up to quickly lick up the elegant finger as he gave him some of the control he so desperately craved “As you wish, Mr. Williams…” his said with a teasing tone.

Matthew gave him a smirk before petting his head like a dog, “Good boy” he praised the man, wondering just how far he could bend before breaking.

Ivan chuckled and looked up lazily, amusement in his gaze. He grinned when he suddenly got an idea ‘Two can play this game’ he thought ‘if the he wants a well-behaved dog well then…’ Ivan flipped their positions so that he hovered over the other and bent down before licking a wide, wet strip of skin from Matthew’s jaw to the edge of his hairline and lapping in quick little motions with the flat of his tongue across Matthew’s cheek before pulling away and lolling his tongue out of the side of his mouth.

Matthew giggled at the other’s spontaneous canine-like affections and rubbed his head before scratching behind his ears. “What a good boy!” he mockingly praised the man “now, roll over.”

Ivan laughed as the other encouraged the behavior so he played along, pulling Matthew to him and rolling to flip their positions again. He nudged Matthew’s cheek with his own before licking up his neck.

Matthew felt another arousal spike rising at the Russian’s wet tongue trailing up his throat. He pet the man’s hair and neck as he started to blush even harder, the flushed areas turning a pale red “Good boy…”

Ivan smirked against his neck as he felt Matthew shiver at his ministrations “Do I get my reward?” he asked, breath washing over the damp skin.

The blond nodded and kissed the man’s neck softly. “You get your treat” he whispered close to his ear before going back to leaving little pecks up and down his throat.

Ivan smile and titled his head to give Matthew more room as he shifted to support himself with his knees on either side of Matthew’s and his forearm braced against the soft bed as his free hand ran along the slim chest.

Matthew's sweet and innocent affections grew in roughness as he kissed his neck. He started to suck on Ivan’s skin at the neck and between the shoulder and collar bone.

Ivan felt Matthew start to linger in his affections and soon start sucking and Ivan weaved his hand through Matthew’s hair and tugged gently “Don’t leave marks unless I can return the favor” he purred. He greatly enjoyed leaving little marks, evidence of his presence as he could be extremely possessive once he laid claim.

Matthew smirked, pushing Ivan back down and smacking his nose. "Bad dog! I didn't say 'speak'" he shook his head at the man as he tisked him. "So enjoy your treat and be quiet, little dog" he said in a firm but playful tone.

Ivan’s grin was borderline evil and his little tempting purr turned into a growl as he lay along Matthew’s form. He pinned Matthew to the bed and firmly bit the joint where shoulder met collar; not breaking the skin but it would surely leave a bruise easily covered by the uniform.

Matthew gasped at the sharp, sudden pain, though it forced a flash of one of his dreams from weeks ago… Arousal prickled up through his spine and stomach as the gasp melted in a moan. His lavender eyes glossed over as if in a trance and he extended his neck for the man, cocking his head to the side, letting the other mark him.

Ivan pulled away with a pleased smirk “Oh? I never would have guessed that you would enjoy pain” ‘not as innocent as I first thought…’ he leaned forward again and bit again, sucking an angry little mark next to the indentions his teeth left.

Matthew’s back left the bed as he mewled at the painfully pleasant feeling from the sharp bites that stung his skin. “You’re the sadist…” he whispered between moans “you should know…”

“A little pain makes things interesting” Ivan teased as he went lower leaving little marks scattered as he made his way along the arched chest. He found his way to Matthew’s pants and left another little kiss at the very edge. He looked up alone the pale expanse of skin and admired his handy work as he looked at the little red marks scattered along Matthew’s torso that would only darken in the morning. He slipped a couple of fingers under the waistband of Matthew’s pants “These are the next to go” he said partially as a warning and partially simply to encourage him to make the next step if he chose to.

The blond panted heavily, eyes glossed over with desire as the marks over his skin pulsed all over from the slight swelling, and pressure of Ivan’s teeth on the flesh. His hands went down to unbutton his pants.

Ivan stilled until new skin had been revealed and he sucked another mark on the pale hip and raised himself to tug at the pants and pull them off completely. He tossed them in the direction of the bathroom out of habit and gazed along Matthew’s prone form for several long moments, enjoying the view. When he did finally move he lowered himself between Matthew’s legs and kissed his inner thigh “More beautiful than I dared to imagine” he said softly, mostly to himself. He lifted a hand to run along the bulge tenting Matthew’s boxers, keeping his touch light and teasing.

Matthew’s gasps mixed with his moans at the ghost-like caresses of Ivan’s hand down his covered erection and the lining of lips along his upper internal skin of his thigh, the muscle recoiling subtly under the new touch. His back arched upward from the bed spread, toes curling with the traces of foreign, spiked chills that spread up his spine.

Ivan smiled along the skin and shifted to rest his weight on his side as he worked on the button and zipper of his own pants. As soon as he had worked them loose he tugged the flaps open and shoved his free hand gracelessly inside to palm at his own heated flesh and take the edge off of his need as he continued to tease Matthew with tender touches that glided along the hot flesh trapped within the fabric.

Matthew lay there half disheveled and half searching for the composure he once knew so well. Ivan’s touching made quite a mess of him as the Russian tormented the blond’s flushed and sensitive appendage shoving against the much cooler cloth that restrained it.

Ivan continued these movements for a few moments longer before taking a firmer grip with the intent to get the other to cum as his other hand mimicked the motions along his own flesh.

Any trace of the composure he held decomposed beneath Ivan’s touch as the blond moaned noisily and breathily, back curving upward sharply from against the sheets. He spread his legs as he started to buck his hips fervently in time with Ivan’s ministrations.

He was pleased to see the other finally let go completely, and at the fact that they were alone in the house gave him the freedom to encourage more sounds from the delicious mouth. He bucked and pressed against his own hand as Matthew’s pleasure fueled his own.

Matthew’s mewls and moans heightened, echoing back to him as he responded to Ivan’s thrusting hips, rolling his quickly as he lost his resolve. “Iv-van, I’m c-c—!” He was unable to finish his sentence as he spread his lips in a loud, shaky moan, the fabric of his boxers spreading with a damp warmth.

Ivan pulled his hand out of his pants and used it to support himself as he took a quick lick of the sticky wetness clinging to his hand before moving up Matthew’s body to whisper in his ear, voice thick and tempting “That’s the first time you’ve said my name… I enjoy how it sounds coming from your lips…”

Matthew tried to think of a quick- witted, clever response, but he couldn’t manage to say anything. The Russian had made him entirely breathless, and a slave to his touch. He blushed as he repeated the man’s name in winded moaning "Ivan…Ivan…Ivan…"

Ivan smiled and his kissed his neck before lifting himself and looked at the flushed face and glazed eyes and chuckling “How about you take a shower and I can make us a quick dinner” he suggested; ignoring his own need tenting his slacks.

Matthew sat up slowly on the bed on his knees sinking into the mattress. He shakily moved toward the edge of the bed. "Y-yes, Mr. Braginsky" he replied, recovering some of his previous tone. He slid off of the bed and towards the bathroom.

Ivan chuckled “When it’s just us, call me Ivan” he said and waited until the other had closed the door before leaning back and sitting with one hand supporting the position as his dominant hand, the one that had been wrapped around Matthew, carefully pulled out his own heated flesh and started to move in quick, efficient strokes as images of mere moments ago left him fighting back groans as he worked towards his own release. It took a few minutes but finally Ivan found his end with a moan of Matthew’s name as he spilled on his hand, hips still bucking weakly of their own accord. He took a moment to regain himself before he moved to the edge of the bed and stood, absently wiping his hand clean before switching into a more comfortable pair of pants and heading downstairs to start dinner.

 

Matthew shed the remainder of his clothes and stepped into the bath tub, reaching out to turn the faucet to the hot setting and adjusting it until the water ran warm. He let himself soak beneath the clear spray, washing his hair and body slightly dampened from sweat due to his latest exploits with his teacher. His breath expelled from him in a hiss as the water hit the red marks all over his body. When he was clean he turned off the faucet and toweled his waist, another towel patting his hair dry. He spotted a white bath robe on the hook hanging on the back of the door and slid it on before walking downstairs, uniform and under garments in hand. "May I use your washing machine?"

Ivan looked up from the potatoes he was cutting, which accompanied the roast sitting in a dish nearby, to address the question and took a moment to admire the sight of Matthew in his seldom used robe, eyes roaming as he burned it to memory before answering “Of course, the laundry room is the last door down the hall.”

The white robe against the blond's alabaster skin slightly flushed from the shower had to be constantly adjusted by the student (falling off of one shoulder and slipping open due to the high belt and split), and perhaps that was why he chose it: to torment the other subtly as well as silently. And by the look in the violet eyes it was working very well. "Ahh, thank you" he smiled before walking away, making sure to swish his hips a bit with his movements.

Ivan chuckled as he watched him leave, enjoying the tell tale swish before Matthew disappeared around the corner and he went back to quartering the vegetables. He tossed everything in with the roast and set it all in the oven to cook as he waited for it to be done or Matthew to return.

Matthew went into the room, scanning the shelves for detergent. When he found the large jug he poured a capful and spilled it out onto the rumpled array of clothing before starting the water and shutting the top. He made his way back to the kitchen and admirably watched Ivan prepare the food.

Ivan checked the temperature and turned around to see Matthew already back so he sat at the kitchen table and beckoned him closer before speaking “Did you enjoy your shower?” he asked.

Matthew nodded, tracing the start of his shoulder, the skin slightly pink from the constant attack of the shower. "Refreshing" he responded, reaching out a hand to stroke through Ivan's hair.

“I’m glad that you enjoyed it” he smiled as he felt Matthew’s hand run through his hair “have you decided whether or not it was just hormones now that you have gotten a bit out of your system?” he asked lightly though through the other’s slightly seductive actions it seemed that either they had barely scratched the surface of Matthew’s desire or he was simply cuddly after sex which Ivan welcomed whole heartedly.

"Your eyes are such a beautiful shade of violet when you're relaxed" Matthew stated, hand placed on Ivan's cheek, stroking his face gently. "I'm glad that I could relax you" he smiled genuinely before leaning forward to kiss the man's cheek.

Ivan matched the other’s smile “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ and a ‘no’ to the hormones” he chuckled a bit “and it’s rather nice to understand a bit more about you and be able to relax.”

Matthew suddenly felt entirely intrigued by the man sitting before him. "Tell me about yourself, Ivan" he requested, lavender eyes sparkling with interest.

Ivan perked up a bit with the unexpected question “How about we trade information, hm? You ask one and then I will. You caught my interest from the first day after all” he smirked slightly at the memory and continued “what would you like to know?”

"I want to know more about your family…" Matthew replied, his tone softening at that word. "I want to know why you left Russia. What and who did you leave behind? And do you ever miss it?" Matthew looked up to the right for a moment. "And that exceeds one question" he smiled as he blushed at getting excited about learning more about the man.

Ivan picked up the change of tone but said nothing for the moment and chose instead to answer the questions “I left for better opportunities and more freedom for how I wanted to live my life. I left behind my two sisters and yes, I do miss both of them and the culture…” The corner of his mouth turned up just a bit “And sometimes I miss the ability to blend in to the crowd. I am easy to pick out here, especially with my accent and sometimes I just want to go quietly unnoticed.” He turned his gaze back on Matthew and his smile lightened “Now, what caught your eye that first day? What made you pursue me? And…why is maintaining control so important to you?” he asked the first two with a bit of a teasing tone but the third was said seriously and was far more interesting to the snowy blond.

"Your intelligence is so strong…" Matthew responded "like a powerful scent…that is not so easy to come by in the modern world. And I found your self-assurance quite remarkable…and the way that you command respect and don't allow anyone to take advantage of you…" The blond stopped himself upon realizing how much he'd said. "Ah…next question" he said, moving on, "my parents were awful" he said bluntly. "They loved things, as well as people, to be immaculate" Matthew cast his lavender gaze to the floor. "And there had better not be one speck on the floor… They always got so mad at me…I could never do anything right in their eyes so…they gave me up for adoption." Matthew's eyes watered; his voice and hands trembling angrily. "They said…they said they wanted a perfect child and, no matter what I did, I couldn't be that!" he tightened his hands into fists as his voice rose. "I ran away from foster care when I was a few years older because it was just _horrible_ " Matthew's voice shook as he subconsciously covered his chest with his arms, a few tears spilling out of his eyes and down his cheeks. "Just horrible…" he sniffled and looked up at Ivan.

Ivan was already closing the distance between them in a soft kiss, lingering before pulling away and offering a small comforting smile “I’m sorry you went through that” he said, wiping away tears with gentle hands “no one deserves that…”

"I want you to hold me" Matthew requested, holding out his arms to the man. "Please hold me and tell me that you're mine…" It was more a plea than anything.

Ivan lifted the other and brought him to his lap, arms wrapped around him in part to keep him from falling and also as a simple hug “As long as you are mine, I will be yours.”

Matthew hugged the man tightly and kissed his cheek. "I will always be yours" he whispered, and placed a kiss on the other cheek.

Ivan returned the kiss “Always is a lot to promise” he said with an understanding smile, appreciating the sentiment but knowing that it was unlikely to follow through but maybe… He kissed him again and softly said “Thank you.” They would take things day by day and if time and life worked in their favour maybe they really could have forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if any part stuck out I'd love to get a comment about it, good or bad, for room for improvement!
> 
> ~Poison


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew brushed the tears from his lashes, “I have never told anyone that before” he explained to Ivan. “But you just make me feel safe and that I can trust you. Thank you” He hopped down from the man’s lap and went to turn on the stove. “I can help with dinner if you’d like.”

Ivan smiled at the other, glad that his mood was improving “I’m flattered that you trust me and if you would like to help, you’re free to make a side dish or whatever you like, the roast will be ready in about an hour.”

Matthew returned the smile with a genuine grin and went to get the supplies for a cherry pie. The student absolutely loved sweets and desserts; cherry pie being one of his favorites. He was more than happy to make it for the other. It took him only a few minutes since he'd made it countless times before, so by the time the roast had finished cooking the pie was ready to be put in, the oven already preheated.  
Matthew took it out about thirty minutes later and set it on the counter to cool.

Ivan smelled the pie before he got a chance to see it but its aroma matched its beauty “It looks delicious. Would you like to eat here or on the couch?” he asked; eager to get a taste.

"Well, I can only get so close to you in these chairs without having to be held so…the couch is probably the best" Matthew smiled, lavender eyes shining.

Ivan chuckled “That sounds good, if you would like to watch something you can pick a movie or a channel and I’ll fix our plates.” He stood and took out the appropriate dishes and a couple glasses “What would you like to drink?”

Matthew turned on the television and started flipping through the channels for something to watch. "I'll have water…but with extra ice, please" he added. He turned towards the other, "What do you usually watch? I don't watch much television with the exception of the news."

“I don’t often either but from time to time a show will catch my eye” Ivan said as he walked to the living room balancing their plates and glasses. He set everything down carefully and sat down next to Matthew “Maybe one of them is on now” he mused, flipping through once Matthew had handed over the remote. After a couple of minutes he paused on one “Have you seen Sherlock, I think it’s something you would enjoy” he said with a knowing smile.

About five minutes into the program, Matthew was greatly intrigued. He would giggle at the genius detective's sarcastic comments, and was greatly entertained by the character's wit and knowledge. "He's like you" Matthew smiled, holding Ivan's arm and cuddling against him warmly.

“I’m flattered that you think so and I assure you that the books are much better but this is a nice modern take on it” Ivan said as he leaned against Matthew, enjoying the closeness and warmth.

Matthew stabbed a slice of roast with his fork before guiding it to his mouth and chewing. The blonde made soft pleased hums as he munched contentedly on the food.

“You enjoy it, yes?” Ivan asked with a soft smile “I look forward to your dessert as well” he finished with a swallow of vodka before taking another bite of the slightly pink meat.

Matthew smirked as he saw Ivan take a swig of the clear alcoholic beverage. "So the stereotype is true then?" he said playfully, raising a brow.

Ivan titled his head a bit and swallowed before smirking “You would be surprised, as for the love of alcohol, perhaps, but Russia sees and classifies alcohol a bit differently as well” he explained.

Matthew nodded as the man spoke, a bit entranced by the thickly accented words that poured fluidly from his mouth.

Ivan noticed the stare and paused “Do you drink?” he asked, wondering if that spurred the question.

"I've never had any alcohol before, actually" Matthew admitted before taking the bottle. "Maybe I should try some?"

“If you would like but a sip and nothing more, you’re not of age here and unless you plan to spend the night then you will have to drive home” he replied with a smile.

"Sounds like an invitation" Matthew gave a cheshire smile before winking at the man and "sampling" the vodka. Though the bottle was upturned, the liquid being sucked down by the blond as Ivan watched.

Ivan leaned back and grinned as he waited for the burn of vodka to affect the unaccustomed youth’s throat.

 

Matthew's smile broke as he choked and let the bottle come down to his side, eyes watering as he felt the alcohol scalding as he swallowed.

Ivan laughed and set the bottle back on the table “Straight vodka is not something for someone new to alcohol, perhaps if it was mixed with something but I’m sure you can wait.” Ivan chuckled a bit “Another perk of Russia, no drinking age limit” he said with a teasing tone.

"Sadist" Matthew laughed and then coughed as he eyed the other. "You could have taken it from me if you wanted to" he smirked, fanning himself as if it might soothe his throat.

“I could have but I have always preferred hands on learning” Ivan smirked back “and for future reference, sodas are popular in vodka mixes.”

Matthew rolled his eyes, "Just take your devil juice" he chuckled, handing the bottle back to the man, his vision blurring a bit.

Ivan chuckled and took another swig before getting back to his meal but he did keep a closer eye on Matthew, unsure of how much he had actually drank but knew it was more that a shot’s worth.

Matthew finished up the food and went to take his plate to the sink. After he finished washing the dish, he brought the pie back to the couch, stumbling a bit as he walked.

Ivan noticed the stumbling and smiled softly as he shook his head “You were not joking when you said you’d never drank before…” He stood, took the pie, and guided Matthew back to the couch “Stay, I’ll return in a moment” he said before setting the pie on the little coffee table and going to fetch a knife and a couple of smaller plates before returning. He cut two pieces and handed the plate to Matthew and he took a bite of his own piece and smiled as he swallowed “It’s delicious.”

Matthew hummed happily, body wavering back and forth slightly as he smiled. "Ah, you llik it…I am sso glad…" he slurred his words as he leaned heavily on Ivan's shoulder.

Ivan chuckled “You are adorable and, it seems, a happy drunk.” Ivan wrapped an arm around Matthew’s waist to steady him “Once we’re done eating I’ll take you to bed and you can sleep it off.”

"Hmmm" Matthew purred, rubbing his face against the man's cheek. "Slleep sounnds *hic* nice…will you be there? Bcause I *hic* I thnnk you hav a cuute ffwace" Matthew replied in slurs and lisps as he placed a hand on Ivan's cheek.

Ivan smirked, yes the other was definitely drunk and would probably have a hangover in the morning “Yes, I will. I have to make sure you don’t roll off and hurt yourself and…thank you but your face is much cuter” he said kissing the other’s hand.

Matthew cuddled against the man, "Aww *hic* thass sso sweet…" He smiled, nestling against the other's chest.

He shook his head lightly and pulled him closer, he was already far too attached to the young student, he just hoped that they could keep things quiet until he graduated. “Are you done with your pie?” he asked wondering if he should just put everything in the fridge for later and get Matthew in bed now.

Matthew nodded before hiccupping again and laying all over Ivan. "Yyou ar—yu rr sso ssofft mon dieu…" Matthew said, unaware that he was slipping into slurred French.

Ivan raised a brow “Once you start speaking another language it is time for bed” he chuckled and wrapped Matthew around him, not quite trusting him to do it himself, and stood. He walked to the kitchen and put his dishes in the dishwasher and the pie in the fridge, saving their unfinished pies for the morning. He held onto Matthew tighter and ascended the stairs to the bedroom; setting Matthew on the bed, robe and all, before he remembered the clothes. He moved some of the light blond locks out of his face and kissed his forehead before heading downstairs to hang the clothes and give them a chance to relax without wrinkling in the dryer overnight. Once he had he returned upstairs and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and got in the shower.

Matthew murmured some unintelligible French phrases and giggled before sprawling out on the bed, blond hair spread out and robe spilling open.

Ivan took a short but relaxing shower, shaking his head a bit at himself in wonderment as he thought of all of the things wrong with the situation. ‘And yet…’ Ivan smiled ‘not everything was bad. One night shouldn’t hurt’ he thought to himself ‘…even if I did let him get drunk’ he finished the thought with a nervous chuckle and finished washing, taking a moment to rinse before turning off the water and grabbing a towel. Once he was dressed and the towel hung back on the bar he returned to Matthew and found him nearly spread eagle with the robe practically slipping off of his shoulders. He fixed the robe and tightened it a bit to try to prevent that from happening as he moved in his sleep and got into bed beside him before pulling the sheets over them and settling in for the night.

Matthew cuddled up to the other's chest, eyes fluttering droopily shut as he relaxed and laid down. He started to hum the little Russian lullaby he'd learned over the last few weeks.

Ivan pulled him closer and was surprised to hear something he vaguely remembered from his childhood. He listened for a moment to be sure and joined in the humming, surprised that the other knew such a song.

The sleepy blond smiled and hummed along, his hand running through the man's hair as he started to drift off.

In the grip of the melody and each other’s warmth they soon fell asleep.  
Ivan was the first to wake and tried to stretch when he felt something against him, looking over at Matthew still peacefully sleeping. He glanced at the clock and reasoned that Matthew might need to get up “Matthew?” he called softly “do you shower in the mornings?”

Matthew groaned softly and nodded, still cuddled against the other warmly. The alcohol had begun to catch up with the young man "…My head hurts…"

Ivan chuckled “It’s to be expected but the best thing to handle a hangover is more alcohol. Get in the shower and I’ll have breakfast ready when you’re done, we still have a couple of hours before we have to leave” he said, though he was a bit reluctant to untangle himself from Matthew’s form.

Matthew whined as Ivan got up, some of the warmth fleeing with him as the other's weight on the mattress lightened and the student's lithe body bobbed. He sat up groggily before shuffling slowly to the bathroom and hanging the robe back on the door.

Ivan first went to the laundry room to check Matthew’s clothes, figuring that he would like something clean to change into despite how nice he looked in the robe. Ivan took them off the hangers and carried them to the bathroom door and knocked “I’m setting your clothes outside the door.”

"Thank you" Matthew called, scrubbing his blond hair and watching as the rinsed soap trailed down his arms. He rinsed off completely and then dried himself after shutting off the water. The door opened, an arm sticking out to grab the clothes before retracting and letting Matthew close the door.  
He came out a few minutes later, hair groomed and clothes straightened, and went downstairs.

Ivan was fixing breakfast and already had their drinks set out; a tea for him and an ever so slightly spiked coke for Matthew that would help with the hangover but shouldn’t be enough to taste let alone get him drunk again. He set out plates and spotted Matthew “I made eggs, would you like something else?”

Matthew rubbed his eyes and yawned as he sat down "May I have toast?"

“Of course” Ivan said and set a couple pieces into the toaster before joining Matthew at the table and starting to eat “did you sleep well?”

Matthew sipped the drink the other had prepared for him, "Mhm" he nodded, giving the other a soft childlike smile. It wasn't long before the toast popped up and Matthew got up to get it. He took out the jar of jam Ivan had in the fridge and slathered it on the toasted bread before sitting back down. He conversed with the other in between bites of toast and eggs "Did you sleep well?"

“I did, thank you” Ivan said with a smile “and the drink will help with your hangover.”

Matthew nodded and laughed a little. He honestly hadn't planned on spending the night, or getting drunk, but it was nice to know that Ivan was such a gentleman about it. "The song I was humming last night…you knew it from Russia?" Matthew asked before taking another sip of his drink.

“I did, my elder sister would sing it frequently when we were younger” Ivan explained pleased that the other’s mood was improving from the grogginess of the morning.

"This is going to sound weird but…you sang that song to me in my dreams" Matthew explained, not mentioning the fact that the other had been a vampire.

Ivan perked up “Perhaps I hummed it subconsciously and you heard it. The song itself speaks of love and protection against the evil and the fear that lies within; not within the dark but within oneself.”

Matthew's eyes glittered at the other's explanation. "That's very profound"

“That’s why it has lasted” Ivan said with a smile “and why I’m sure it will continue to.”

Matthew finished his breakfast, thanking Ivan as he got up from the table. He washed his dish and then grabbed his bag from beside the couch.

Ivan finished not long after Matthew and cleaned his own dishes before heading back upstairs to get dressed.

Matthew wrote a little note to the man before leaving, deciding to go to school early. After all, what would people say if they saw them together? He stopped for a moment 'Since when do I care what they'd say?' he chuckled and shook his head at himself, noting that he was becoming less carefree. Perhaps a side effect of spending so much time with Ivan…or maybe he really did care about Ivan getting into trouble because of him? He logged the thought away, storing it for later as he walked down the pavement to his car.

Ivan walked downstairs, adjusting his jacket “Matthew, you drove here last night, yes?” he asked but upon getting no response he looked in the kitchen then the living room but he passed the front door and spotted a note. He read it over and smiled ‘I suppose this answers that question’ he thought with a chuckle. He walked to his desk and took a few minutes to gather his things and grabbed his briefcase before heading out and heading to work.

Matthew parked in the lot in his usual space and got out just in time for the doors to open. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked toward the marble steps. But it wasn't long before a familiar brunette crossed his path. He waved at the blond. "Toris, I told you that I have no interest in befriending you so please leave me alone."

Toris' expression dulled "Aww, you do not want to be friends with someone who knows about you're little secret? That makes me a little sad, Matthew. I came by your house last night to return the tea mug I borrowed, but you weren't there…who could have known that such a good student like you would be one for alcohol?" He whispered close to the other, giving him time to let that sink in as he walked into the building and was swallowed by the sea of students crowding the hallway.

Matthew's eyes widened as he dropped his book from his hand.

 

Ivan arrived without issue and went to his classroom to prepare for the first class, setting the lesson up and returning the graded homework.

Matthew sat in his classes, trying to pay attention but all he could really think about was Toris' words. 'How could he have seen us? How long was he there? What else had he seen?' So many questions raced through his mind but he was unsure whether or not he wanted them answered. The student gave him such a terrible feeling, but he tried to shake it off as the bell rang, gathering himself for third period.

Third period was welcome though Ivan was clever enough not to show the eagerness of seeing Matthew again so instead he repeated the motions of the previous classes of setting up the power point and handing back the homework before starting.

Matthew dared not look up at Ivan or over at Toris. He stared at his book, only looking up at the screen to copy notes. He tapped his pencil against his notebook nervously, struggling with whether or not he should tell Ivan.

The period progressed but not without Ivan noticing how fidgety Matthew was, he didn’t point it out but he would make a point to find out when they didn’t have an audience.

Matthew's time ran out as the bell rang for period four. He cursed under his breath and started to gather his things. He stood up as the students left their desks and shuffled out into the busy hall again, leaving Ivan, Matthew and Toris, who continued to sit and copy the notes. Matthew lingered by the back of the classroom, sharpening his pencil, waiting for the boy to leave, but the boy stayed and kept writing. "Good day, Mr. Braginsky" Matthew said in monotone before leaving.

“To you as well, Mr. Williams” Ivan responded as he noticed the root of the problem, the student Matthew was having trouble with, Toris. But Ivan did nothing, no need to give the seed of suspicion a chance to root; he simply grabbed Dracula and went on to reading, as the student finished the notes.

Toris finally laid down his pencil when Matthew's steps had faded down the hall and into the next classroom. He tilted his head to the side and gave Ivan a slight smile before leaving.

Ivan nodded in return before finding a stopping point and preparing for the next class, though he did find it odd that a student who was usually very on point with the notes had lagged behind to the point of needing several minutes to finish up. He wondered what the other knew but reasoned that even if he did know that Matthew had visited him, he couldn’t have see anything given the blinds and curtains. ‘Unless…no’ Ivan wondered a bit lost in thought ‘he wouldn’t have lingered he wouldn’t have lingered that late to _listen_ would he?” Ivan shook himself from his thoughts and set things up for the next class, willing the day to progress faster.

Matthew found himself trying very desperately to avoid Toris for the rest of the day. He didn't want to face the other, or talk to him and see him. He finished up his classes and snuck toward the bathroom. As he opened the door, he peered around inside just to be sure that the brunette was no where in sight. When the coast was clear he went up to the sink and turned on the faucet, splashing the water on his face. He sighed as he saw the worried expression on his features. 'Get it together, don't let that kid get to you…' he thought to himself, dropping his shoulders and letting his hair fall in his face as he closed his eyes and tried to relax. 'He probably was just bluffing…' As he raised his head the green eyes staring back in the reflection startled him. "How did you—what are you—what do you want??" he stammered, spinning around to face the other.

"Matthew, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to tell you that you haven't been making very good choices lately" Toris explained with a small frown as he inched closer to the blond. "I think you should reconsider it honestly. You have so much going for you: grades, honors, academic achievements… It would be such a shame for all of that to go up in smoke because of a…a silly little crush, don't you think?" There was a long pause and a few moments of silence between the two, with Matthew wondering whether or not the brunette wanted an answer. But before he could say anything, the young man was walking towards the door again "Until tomorrow, my friend."

Ivan finished the day and regretted not exchanging numbers with the young blond but he made a point to remind himself of his thoughts the previous night ‘It was only a night, only that night, no more getting that close and…no more alcohol’ he finished with a shake of his head as he finished gathering his things and left for home.

Matthew found himself trembling as he heard the student's footsteps walking away. He waited until he was sure he'd left school and went to his car, flopping down on his bed when he got to his apartment. He settled into a warm bath to get the strange brunette out of his head.

Once Ivan had returned home he grabbed some leftovers and went to finalize the details of the lab planned for the next day; organizing the students into pairs that would hopefully help one another and paired up roughly with opposite grade in hopes the students that were doing well would help those who were not. ‘It would also keep Matthew from pairing up with Toris’ he thought reasonably.

The night soon faded as the sun rose over horizon, waking others from sleep. Matthew walked cautiously up the school steps, looking behind him every few minutes just to make sure that Toris wouldn't sneak up on him. He hurried to Ivan's classroom before the bell rang and slipped a piece of paper on his desk before anyone could see. He figured it would be best to give it to him now rather than wait until after third period again. He walked back to his classroom.

Ivan finished planning everything out and cleaned up his dinner before finishing up his slice of pie before heading upstairs to wash up. Once he was done he slipped on a new pair of boxers and got in bed to welcome the next day.  
His morning progressed like normal and soon he arrived back at work to set things up for the labs but once he had set his briefcase down he noticed a little note and recognized Matthew’s handwriting.

The scrap of paper had the student's phone number written in black ink. Matthew knew it was the one way he'd be able to contact Ivan without Toris knowing.

Ivan plugged the number into his phone and pocketed the paper before setting up for the first class and launching into first period.  
The classes progressed and once again it was time to welcome third period and set up for the new lab; a continuation of the phases of mitosis.

Matthew walked in a few minutes before the bell and sat down, looking over at Ivan, hoping he'd gotten his note.

Ivan spotted Matthew and nodded once to signal him before the rest of the students filed in and he explained the pairs and what they were supposed to do and released them to start going through the diagrams and questions at each station. As each student worked he patrolled to make sure they were on the right track and not fooling around.

The pairs were called by first and last name to do their work, and Matthew had been called with Alfred Jones. The name sounded familiar. He looked up at the other blond in the class sitting near the window, and it wasn't long before their eyes met. Matthew walked over and sat in the empty desk beside him, pulling it closer. The room was clamorous with the sounds of desks scraping across the floor.

Once things had quieted down Ivan spoke again “You will find slides and microscopes in the back, one of each to a pair. You need to study the phases because you will be tested on them later and be required to label them and their parts.” He leaned against the side of his desk and watched as the students gathered the materials and took notes on the images and answered questions. He walked around the class and answered questions as they came but for the most part the students were working well.  
Alfred returned with a microscope and a couple of slides labeled with different phases and sat at his desk “Hey I’m Alfred!” he said confidently but it teetered off with “I’m not the best with science soooo can you check my answers when we’re done with this station? Thanks!” he said happily, answering for the other before he had a chance to speak, as he set up the first slide.

Matthew rolled his eyes at the seemingly stereotypical blond. He scoffed and folded his arms at the other, "Well I'm certainly not going to let you get away with incorrect answers after working with me." He looked into the microscope and annotated the phase on a piece of paper. "Metaphase…" He looked over at Alfred after switching out to the next slide.

Alfred tilted his head before his eyes widened “Oh! Okay so…that means…” he looked through the microscope and pulled away enthusiastically “this one is anaphase ‘cause they’re all pulled apart, right?”

Matthew perked up a bit at the other's correct answer "Ah, yes, that's right. The spindle fibers are shortened and the centromere splits." He pointed to the parts from the microscope with the little needle in the eyepiece, showing Alfred.

“Wait so… Oh! Ana, so an like anti because the chromosomes are pulled apart into opposing sides!” Alfred grinned; proud that he had figured out a little trick to tell at least metaphase and anaphase apart from each other.

Matthew smiled at the other, scolding himself for being so quick to judge him "You're very smart, Alfred." He looked at the student again, noticing how attractive he was. He had sun kissed skin and dark blond hair, and his eyes were clear and blue. Matthew noticed his gray and white letterman jacket, admiring the black cursive W on the left side of the chest outlined in silver, with a raven perched on top. "How long have you been on the football team?"

Alfred brightened up at the compliment, flashing a signature smile “I just suck at memorization but if I can come up with a way to remember then I have a better chance” he explained. He glanced down at his jacket “Since freshman year but I’m getting on the varsity team once tryouts open up” he said a bit cocky. “Do you do anything afterschool?” he asked, curious about the top grade blond that seemed to ghost around the school without really interacting.

Matthew tried not to blush at the flashing memories of being with Ivan two nights ago. He shook the images away and shrugged, "Not really; I mostly study."

Alfred titled his head a bit, resembling a puppy, “That’s no fun” he laughed “you should get out more, maybe with me” he said with a mischievous grin and tore a piece of paper out of his note book and wrote his number down, passing it to Matthew. “Here ya go” he winked “hit me up anytime.” He laughed again bright and happy and maybe a bit too loud “Next slide!”

Matthew smiled at the gesture, fighting the urge to blush at having such a handsome guy to flirt with him. He kept his composure and got back to work, finishing the rest of the slides with ease after pocketing the slip of paper.

The class continued without issue and soon it was time to put everything back and head to the next class. Alfred did a last comparison of his notes on the slides to Matthew’s and jotted down a couple of things he didn’t have before putting the slides back where they belonged. The boisterous blond tended to the microscope before returning to his desk and flashing a smile to Matthew before fixing his desk back to where it had been before.  
Ivan took up the questions, leaving the notes for the students to study “The test for this section will be Thursday but tomorrow we will be starting another lesson.”  
The bell rang just as Ivan finished and the rest of the students fixed their desks and packed up to leave.

Just like before Matthew waited until all of the other students left to walk up to Ivan's desk, but just as he was about to speak to him, Toris pulled him away.

"We will be late for fourth period if we don't hurry, and I saw what was going on between you and that cute blonde!" He ushered him out of the room, lingering for a moment, wondering if Ivan would give a response. But the brunet knew that he wouldn't say anything about it.

Ivan had noticed the playful exchange between the two students and what the brunet said seemed to cement it and Ivan had mixed feelings about it. It would be better for Matthew to have someone closer to his own age, someone he didn’t have to keep a secret but…it also hurt a bit. Ivan had gotten attached to the little blond but if this was how things would go then he would let Matthew decide and he wouldn’t fight his choice.  
He prepped for the next class and the day continued.

Matthew sat at the table eating his lunch before he was interrupted by Toris sitting down beside him. "Soo tell me about your new crush…"

Matthew sighed, running his hand through his hair. "He is really attractive but—"

"—But what?" Toris interjected, "Mr. Braginsky?" The transfer student laughed scornfully at the blond, "Seriously? You would take our pale, old science instructor over that nice, tan, popular, strong—"

"Shut up, Toris" Matthew said quietly but firmly as his eyes narrowed in a sudden flourish of anger. "You don't know anything about Mr. Braginsky—"

"—I know that he is having an affair with a student. That is enough to form an opinion of someone, don't you think! I'm sure Headmaster Beilschmidt would think so!"

Matthew winced at how loud the other was being "Could you just please keep your voice down??" He looked around nervously, wondering if any had heard, but the other students were too busy eating and talking amongst themselves to hear Toris.

The brunet got up as the dismissal bell rang. "I am not trying to tell you anything that is bad for you, Matthew, I am trying to help you, like a friend, and keep you on the right path. You might want to think about calling Alfred soon before the headmaster gets a call." With that he left.

Once fifth period rolled around, Ivan retired to his office and ate lunch, thinking and wondering about the situation with Matthew and how things would turn out. Before he realized it his lunch only was half eaten and it was already time for prepare for sixth period.  
He sat at his desk and waited for the next batch of students to pour in.

As the day ended, Matthew ran back to Ivan's classroom, hoping the other was still there. He poked his head around the corner and smiled widely upon realizing that the other was still at his desk. He went up to the desk and pulled the man forward by his collar, into a deep, desperate kiss.

Ivan had been packing when he heard someone running down the hall but he dismissed it as someone late for the bus until he was suddenly pulled into a heated kiss. He leaned into it when he recognized Matthew but it didn’t drag on for long and yet they both were a little breathless. Ivan chuckled “Hello to you too.”

Matthew panted, a slight smirk on his face, "You didn't think I'd leave without a kiss, did you?" Matthew whined, crossing his arms, "I haven't gotten to tease you all day"

Ivan chuckled “I did miss our usual play but it’s best to keep it away from school grounds “that way I can play as well” he countered with a smirk of his own and a teasing tone.

Matthew tilted his head with a smile, "And what's stopping you now? It's after hours…" Matthew purred, leaning down again to leave soft sweet kisses up and down the other's neck.

Ivan tsked and gently pushed the eager blond away “Just as you are lingering, someone else may be as well. Best not be caught so easily, yes?”

Matthew sucked his teeth as he placed a finger beneath Ivan's chin, "Oh, you're no fun…but yes, it would be preferable to wait until we've left." He grinned, rubbing Ivan's cheek, "Oh, and by the way, thank you for giving me something attractive to stare at in class besides you" Matthew said, referring to his lab partner.

“I’m glad you approve but thank the fact that both of your grades matched up that way. In the past I matched people in complimentary pairs where one person’s learning strength was their partner’s weakness so each student would benefit but if I had done that you and Mr. Lorinaitis would have been paired up and from how you have been behaving I thought it was best to prevent that” Ivan explained instead of focusing on the compe—student Matthew was referring to.

 

Matthew grinned as he started to concoct a plan. "I have an idea" he announced to Ivan, flipping his blond hair, "I'll pretend to go out with Alfred Jones at school…that way, Toris is off my back and we can have all the fun we want at your place…free of suspicion." The student leaned forward near Ivan's face. "How does that sound?"

“It’s clever and rather devious but it’s not fair to Mr. Jones” Ivan smiled and leaned just a bit closer “I’m also fiercely possessive.” He connected their lips in a firm but short-lived kiss before going back to clearing his desk.

"Oh, it'll be fine" Matthew insisted with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I've heard that he's quite the stud around campus so I'm sure he wouldn't mind being in a non-committal relationship… And as for jealousy…" The blond's eyes darkened slightly "…I am merely your student within these walls, free to pursue whomever I please, Mr. Braginsky" Matthew met Ivan's gaze with a defiant little smirk.

Ivan’s eyes narrowed and the playful air was dropped, he was not one to take even slightly serious teasing about such things. The student would need to learn that the world will not always freely give control just because you wanted it to. “Then do as you wish” he said as he grabbed his things and walked out.

Matthew's sly expression fell as the other started to leave. He sighed, realizing he'd taken it too far "Ivan, wait!"

Ivan stilled but didn’t turn around “How you were treated was cruel but that does not give you the right to treat others like pawns” he explained calmly, an almost clinical tone to his words.

"I…" Matthew lost the words for a moment, reflecting on what the other said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that—please don't be mad…" The blond walked up behind the other, hesitantly reaching for his shirt to tug him back lightly.

“I enjoy the playful banter but when you say something like that, as though no matter my opinion you will do what you like…” Ivan sighed and turned to face Matthew “it reminds me that you still have a lot of growing up to do. It’s the behavior of someone spoiled who is used to throwing a fit to get what they want…” Ivan grabbed his chin gently and lifted it, making sure that their eyes met and that Matthew understood “I will not allow you to treat me in such a way. If you want a relationship then we will be on equal ground.”

Matthew looked up into the other's violet eyes. His tone was firm and he showed the blond a stern expression, telling the student that the man was serious about a relationship and not into childish play. It was so different to hear someone sound this way and be so…so mature. Though he knew that he should have expected this from the very beginning and scolded himself for being so juvenile. Matthew nodded, eyes shining with honesty and sincerity as he spoke, "I understand."

Ivan smiled “Thank you and if you do choose to go through with your plan then just keep the flirting away from me” he said with a softer tone, seeing that he’d gotten through to the younger man. He knew it was actually a good idea and that it would help to keep others from noticing how close they had gotten but he would not stand to be treated like a fling that could be dropped at a moment’s notice.

Matthew still felt bad for what he'd said, concerned that the suggestion had hurt the other more than he expressed. "No, forget it, I won't flirt with him—I-I won't even mock date him" he didn't want to hurt and estrange from himself the one person he had become so attached to. For a moment he recalled the promise he'd made to the man a few nights ago, and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek "Only yours…"

“And I yours” Ivan responded, pleased that the other had remembered and leaned down to kiss him firmly, lingering for as long as he could before finally pulling away and smiling. “We should leave now before we get caught” he said, noticeably lighter but still carrying a hint of the heaviness the earlier tone had held.

"Right" Matthew smiled and walked along beside the other, perking up a little when he saw that Ivan's tone had lightened a bit. A soft blush brushed his face as his lips tingled from the passionate press of the Russian's.

They walked out together until they had to separate to head to their respective parking lots and head home.  
Ivan smiled a bit to himself as he got into his car and though it was the wrong thing to do morally he was happy that Matthew had chosen him.

Matthew closed the car door and started the engine, switching the gear before pulling out of the lot and driving down the road. He started to think more about Ivan and how he'd been so kind to him, how he'd given the control he wanted for that small amount of time. Maybe he didn't need to govern things. Perhaps, he thought, that he himself needed guidance and restraint, and a mature relationship. When he arrived home he got started on homework, concerned with what tomorrow would bring.

Ivan arrived home and got to work grading things, wanting to get everything back to his students to study with before the test. He spent a couple of hours doing this before finally finishing and eating what was left of the roast and heading up to shower.  
He retired early with thoughts of how the next day would turn out before he finally fell asleep.

The sun dipped low in the darkening sky as Matthew fell asleep in the tangled sheets of his bed, covered with scattered papers and open textbooks as he'd preoccupied himself with loads of work.  
He woke the next morning in a rush, showering and dressing with no time to eat anything. He hurriedly got out of the apartment and into his car, rushing to school.  
He ran to first period as the bell rang, managing to run in before the door closed.  
The same happened in the other class, as he'd started nodding off and woke when the bell sounded for the class transition. He panted as he slumped in the desk of his third period class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if any part stuck out I'd love to get a comment about it, good or bad, for room for improvement! Unfortunately this where this story ends and, because of personal reasons, the rp partner I was writing this with has no plans to pick it up again but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> ~Poison


End file.
